


A Different Time

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A Different Time Series, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: The Lothbrok family finds themselves in very strange and different place.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to an empty and quiet house is something you feel in your heart you will never be used to.

You always wait to hear your mother snoring, your younger sister singing in the shower and your little brothers watching TV.

But no noise reached your ears.

You mother was still in a nursing home, you sister is God knows where after she ran off to travel, and your brothers were both in special needs boarding schools.

You lay there in bed, thinking over your plans for the day, your vacation starts today so no work. If it hadn’t been for it being Sunday you’d visit you mother, or your brothers, but the nursing home was strict about visiting hours and you couldn’t afford the across state trip to see them.

With a grunt you got up and freshened up lazily before getting dressed in your favorite cookie monster onsie. Why get fully dressed to not do a damn thing?

You sat on the couch and settled for a marathon of Supernatural reruns, you were only half watching, looking through your phone.

Suddenly you heard a loud splash coming fro the pool, making you jump and look out the window.

There was an entire group of people in your pool, more pulling themselves from it.

‘The hell?’ you asked no one as you grabbed your bat and got the cops on speed dial before going outside.

‘Who the hell are you?!’ you yelled, trying to act as if you were not scared shitless.

None of them paid you any attention, they were all focused on the water of the pool.

With a curiosity that you hated you looked at the water and saw a person was struggling to pull themselves to the surface.

‘Oh-oh my God!’ you panicked before you jumped into the cold water, the freezing temperature shocked you but still you swam down the twelve foot deep end.

You wrapped your arms around the person and kicked your legs as hard you could to carry the both of you up. You notice that the person in your arms, while, moving their arms, was not moving their legs at all.

Finally just as your lungs began to burn you made it to the surface.

Taking in a lung fill of air before dragging the poor soul the edge of the pool, where the other trespassers helped pull the person out.

Once you were sure that had gotten out you pulled yourself from the pool and cursed the chlorine in your eyes.

Blinking away the burning in your eyes you looked at the strangers closer and saw that they were standing around the person you pulled from the pool.

It was a man, a man in strange clothes like a cosplay, he was also not breathing.

‘Shit.’ you groaned, pushing past the rest of the strangers and rushed to give the man CPR.

You pumped his chest, remembering everything from your lessons.

When still no water came up you moved and gave mouth to mouth.

Man this guy had bad breath, but that was no reason to let him die.

Finally the man began to cough up the water.

You sighed in relief before standing up and walking back over to your bat and picking it up.

‘Now that I’ve avoided seeing a dead body, who the hell are you people and why are you jumping into pools when you cant fucking swim.’ you sighed.

You realize they were all dressed in the same medieval-like cosplay outfits on, it was then you see that your swimming partners legs were strapped together by leather belts.

They had similar features as if they were all related, you see that there are five of them, for men and one older woman.

One man, you notice he looks the oldest of the men, he studies you as if you were the odd one here.

‘Forgive us for trespassing on your lands, we simply wish to know where we are, and how to find our way home.’ the man said slowly, with a thick accent.

‘If by lands you mean my backyard then yes you weirdos are trespassing.’ you replied.

‘You speak our language.’ he smiled happily.

You gave a confused look.

‘You are speaking English, clear as day, granted its like a Shakespeare play, but still English.

‘Shake what? I’m not speaking English I am speaking Norse.’ he said, looking to the others for assurance. 

‘I hear Norse, I don’t understand English.’ another man says, this one is gangly and has his long hair braided.

You were about to respond when you heard a noise in the distance.

An old engine pulling into your neighbors yard.

‘Dammit, all of you hide.’ you panicked.

‘What?’ the old man asked.

You rush to your back door and open it, gesturing them to go inside.

‘Get inside before that nos bat sees you all.’ you hissed.

If that crazy woman saw them she’d tell the whole block who knows what, and you prefer to figure out what’s going on without unnecessary drama.

Still confused they hurried inside, one of the men carrying your CPR guy.

Just as the door closed you heard your name being called.

‘(Y/N)! How nice to see you outside in the sun light.’ the old woman yelled as she approached the fence that separated your yard from hers.

‘Yeah, nice to see you too Miss Cookie. I was just trying to make sure the pool light hadn’t died and I fell in.’ you lied gesturing to your we clothes.

‘Oh I see you must be more careful, what would I tell your mother if you caught flu?’

Nothing since my Mom doesn’t even talk to you, you think.

‘Who knows, anyway I should be getting out of these clothes and into dry ones.’ you dismiss yourself.

‘Take care of yourself! And make sure to water your grass it’s looking a little brown.’

‘Thanks for the heads up.’ you fake smiled before you head back to your house.

‘Oh and your-’

‘Have a nice day!’ you yelled as you entered the house and closed the door.

You look around your living room and see all the strangers are surrounding the TV, all except the one you saved, he was on the couch but clearly just as intrigued by the screen as the others.

‘What is this?’ the gangly one from before asked, reaching to touch the screen cautiously.

A different man, the one with the most electric blue eyes out of them slapped his hand away.

‘Don’t touch it! This woman is clearly a witch, she has trapped these people in this…this strange box.’ he said.

‘It’s not witchcraft, its Television. Why are you all acting like you’ve never seen anything from this century?’ you ask.

They all turn to raise a plethora of weapons, real fucking weapons, not plastic ones they hand made. No real sharp ass swords and fucking arrows; even the guy on the couch had a dagger aimed at you.

‘Witch!’ the woman spat.

‘There is no such thing as witches! Now could you please put the weapons away before I actually have to call the police on you freaks!’ you panic.

‘Tell us where we are!’ the man on the couch demanded.

‘Dallas Texas, in America! Where half the shit you’ve done in the last ten minutes illegal!’

‘What is the year?’ the gangly one asked.

‘What year?’ you question.

‘What year is it!’ he yelled.

‘2018!’ you answered.

All weapons were lowered, and you sigh in relief.

‘Nearly two thousand years.’ the gangly one whispered to himself.

All eyes moved from you to him.

‘Hvitserk, why do I get the feeling you know something?’ the man on the couch accused.

The man in question looked away.

‘The war was near, we were a day away from a fight that would kill mostly everyone here. Our father’s heart would break if it were still beating…so I sacrificed a fine horse to the Gods and asked them to help us fix our family.’ he confessed.

‘If you wanted to fix our family why is Lagertha here? Is she the mother you wanted?’ the couch man glared at the woman, who returned the look tenfold.

‘Of course not, Ivar, but she is Bjorn’s mother and our war is just as much with her as it is with Ubbe, even more so. I’m tired of the seeing the people I’ve known and cared for my whole life kill each other.’ the man Hvitserk said in his defense.

‘That was not your decision…brother.’ the oldest one said.

‘I did not know Bjorn, I didn’t they would snatch us away from our home and place us so far in time.’ he apologized.

Still glaring at the man apparently responsible for whatever the fuck is going on here, the oldest, Bjorn lowered his head.

‘We all apologize, for disrespecting you and your home. If you will please grant us shelter until we are able find better accommodations.’ he requested.

‘You mean let the strangers with weapons that just tried to kill me sleep over.’ sure you sassed.

‘Thank you.’ he smiled.

Everyone else followed his lead and gave thanks.

‘I was being sarcastic.’ you mumbled, but seeing their relief you couldn’t just kick them out.

‘First I need all your weapons on the floor, I don’t like deadly weapons in my home.’ you said urgently.

With a few suspicious glances they all dropped their weapons, it was quite the pile.

‘Now that’s done let us introduce ourselves. My name is Bjorn Ironside, this is my mother Lagertha, and these are my younger brothers. Ubbe, Hvitserk and Ivar, thank you for saving him.’ Bjorn introduced.

‘That is Ivar the Boneless, and I can thank her for myself.’ Ivar added.

The two glared at each other before you suddenly realized something.

‘Wait…Ivar the Boneless?’ you asked in shock.

‘Yes…do you know of me?’ he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

‘I do…and if you are him…then that means that you all are…Oh my fucking God.’ you gasped in awe.

‘We are what?’ Ubbe asked.

‘You are Vikings.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) tries to get the Vikings settled in, while also trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she is dealing with fucking Vikings.

You were in the kitchen pacing like hell.

Fucking Vikings, you read an article about a girl finding over a million dollars in savings bonds in her backyard. What did you find in yours?

A whole crew of the most violently cultured people in history.

‘This is not even happening right now, shit like this does not happen on anything but educational cartoons. You know what, you are having a mental break down, you worked yourself to insanity and you’re seeing shit. Just have some water and when you go back in there they will all be gone.’ you said to yourself.

You filled a glass with water and downed it quickly, with a nervous breath you walk back into the living room.

‘Are you well?’ Lagertha asked.

‘Dammit you guys are still here.’ you groaned.

‘Where would we go?’ Ivar asked.

‘Back into the history books you climbed out of preferably, honestly why are you all here?’ you asked.

‘Because my brother asked the Gods for a stupid thing and they delivered, hopefully we can find a even better horse to sacrifice to them.’ Ubbe replied tiredly.

‘Woah woah woah! That is not really an option these days, sacrificing animals is kinda super illegal here. The punishment for killing animals can be worse than killing another person sometimes.’ you inform.

‘Your laws will mean nothing to us, after the sacrifice we will be back home.’ Hvitserk said.

‘Yeah will these Gods take the dead horse with them, because if not I’ll be the one paying the price.’ you argued.

They all seemed to take your words into consideration.

‘Look, I know the way things are done now is strange to you, but just let me try to figure something out before you cut some animal’s head off.’ you pleaded.

‘Fine we will follow your laws, but just know that the Gods won’t be in our favor without a great sacrifice.’ Bjorn agrees.

You sigh in relief.

For a moment all is quiet, you look at each other, them studying you, and you returning the favor.

‘For now lets get you all bathed, and in some dry clothes.’ you say looking at the puddles you were all leaving on the floor.

In Ivar’s case the couch.

‘How many servants do you have?’ Bjorn asked.

‘None, but I have two bath tubs and a shower. Which three of you wish to go first?’ you asked.

‘I’d like to remove my war paint.’ Lagertha spoke.

‘And I would prefer to not be covered in mud, but I will need help.’ Ivar said, making eye contact with no one.

‘I will also chose to bathe.’ Bjorn volunteered.

‘OK, hold on one minute.’ you said running to get a bunch of towels.

‘Ubbe and Hvitserk, you both take off your clothes and cover yourselves with one of these and use the rest to clean up all this water.

‘We are princes, we do not clean.’ Hvitserk declined.

‘You are guests in my house and ruining my hard wood floor, clean.’ you instruct, handing him the towels.

‘You heard her Hvitserk, clean.’ Ivar teased.

‘Don’t get too cocky, you come on let’s get you the tub.’ you said.

Ivar rolled his eyes and slid off the couch and began to crawl toward you, dragging his legs behind him.

You looked at him in shock.

‘Do not be surprised.’ he dismissed.

You nodded moving to lead him down the hall through your sister’s old room into the connecting bathroom.

Ivar looked around curiously, but his eyes soon focused on the porcelain tub.

He watched as you turned the nozzle and jumped as water began to pour out.

‘Come feel the water, tell me if it’s too hot or cold.’ you said.

Ivar looked at the running water in awe as he crawled over to the tub and place his hand under the faucet.

‘It is too cold.’ he said.

You adjusted the nozzle and waited for Ivar to say it was it was good, once the temperature was decided you put in the stopper and the tub began to fill.

You turn to Ivar and began to remove his shirt, but when you move to the straps on his legs he flinched.

‘I always wondered what the Boneless part of your name meant.’ you whispered as you undid the straps.

‘You say you know me, thousands of years later and you know of me. Tell me how that is.’ he said.

‘There are people who have devoted their lives work to you and your people, and to this day people still speak of you all.’ you said.

‘Raise your hips.’ you said, getting away from the topic.

Ivar uses his arms to lift himself enough for you to pull down his pants, you look away from his private business.

You saw strange bruises around his knees and that they were off angled, but you paid it no mind.

‘Do you need help getting in?’ you asked casually.

‘No.’ Ivar said getting in the tub with a good amount of effort.

You showed Ivar how to cut off the water and directed him to the soap and handed him a towel.

You went and set Bjorn up in the guest bathroom and Lagertha was instructed on how to use the shower in the master bathroom.

Once you were sure they would be fine for now, you went back to the den to wait with the other two Vikings.

You were happy to see that they had gotten up the water.

They were in the towels and walking around messing with things that caught their attention.

‘What is this thing?’ Ubbe asked, holding up your phone.

‘It’s mine.’ you said, making him jump so hard he dropped his towel.

‘Oh!’ you gasped.

In the bathroom you had no problem with a naked man, you were prepared and knew to keep your eyes up, but right now you were caught off guard.

And your eyes fell with the towel.

‘Sorry.’ Ubbe apologized.

‘It’s fine.’ you blushed, looking away.

‘Well don’t you feel shame brother, you’ve frightened the child.’ Hvitserk scolded.

‘I’m not a child, I’m twenty one, I’m just short.’ you defended.

They looked at you in shock before they apologized.

‘Anyway, I wanted to ask you two to come and brush your teeth while the others were bathing.’ you suggest.

‘Brush our teeth?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Yeah, I guessed ya’ll didn’t know what it was.’ you mumbled, before leading them into the hallways half bathroom.

You opened a pack a tooth brushes that you accidentally bought when you just forgot you lived alone now. 

You quickly showed them the ways of oral hygiene, making sure to emphasize on not swallowing mouthwash.

‘(Y/N)!’ Ivar yelled.

You ran to the bathroom to see Ivar sitting on the floor outside the tub, wet and naked.

‘Sorry, I forgot to get the towel out.’ you said getting the towel from the cabinet and helping him dry his arm and legs.

You moved swiftly and in a well practiced way, Ivar seemed to notice.

‘Are you a slave?’ Ivar asked.

‘What the fuck did you just call me?!’ you snapped before you could catch yourself.

‘I did not mean to offend if you are not, I just noticed you were skilled in helping others.’ Ivar apologized.

You take a deep breath to calm yourself, before returning to your task.

‘Don’t ever mistake me for a slave, in fact I never want to hear that word from any of you.’ you said firmly as you managed to wrap the cloth around Ivar.

‘My brother is kinda like you, has bad legs and can’t walk very well, that’s why I know how to take care of people.’ you explain.

‘He is a cripple?’ Ivar asked.

‘Yes, everyone is crippled in someway, that’s my belief.’ you reply, before an idea hit you.

‘My brother is a cripple, and it just might be your blessing Ivar. Stay here, I might have something for you.’ you smiled before hurrying out the bathroom to the garage.

Thankfully you had cleaned it out a few months back and you haven’t really been in there since, but you remember seeing something in there from years ago.

Back then it was useless, but now it was just want the doctor prescribed.

You pushed it through the house to the bathroom, smiling as Ivar stared at it in confusion.

‘What is that?’ he asked.

‘A wheelchair, this way you can get around, without crawling. Come on, climb in and I will show you how it works, but please keep hold of your towel.’ you smiled.

Ivar crawled and pulled himself into the chair and you showed him how to control and lock the wheels.

‘This belongs to your brother?’ Ivar asked, still getting used to the chair.

You nodded.

‘When he turned fifteen his doctor ordered it for him, since he still wasn’t walking well, but he forgot my brother was very small for his age and the chair was too big, so we got a different one and no one asked us to return it.’ you answer.

Ivar seemed to enjoy the chair the more he got used to it. 

‘Thank you, for this gift, an for saving my life. I see now where all my brothers stand with me.’ he said before he wheeled himself away.

You wanted to ask more about the look in his eyes, but you had other things going on right now.

After everyone was clean, yourself included, and had brushed their teeth you gave them some of your Mom’s old shirts, as she was a plus sized woman they were as covered as you could get them.

You had all the towels in the washing machine and had put all their heavy and historic clothes in a bag so that you wouldn’t have to smell them anymore.

‘Alright, I have a family of Vikings wearing hand-me-downs.’ you sighed tiredly.

‘You have a family of hungry Vikings.’ Hvitserk said.

‘OK, hungry I can handle that, um follow me to the kitchen.’ you said.

What do you feed Vikings that wouldn’t upset their stomachs? Something light maybe, but weren’t they historically big eaters?

‘Do you eat chicken?’ you asked.

‘Yes!’ Hvitserk said eagerly.

‘OK, I’ll bake some chicken, for now I’ll make you all some sandwiches, sit at the table and clear a spot for Ivar’s wheelchair.’ you said as you pulled out some lunch meat, cheese and bread.

‘Thank you for the hospitality.’ Lagertha said.

‘More like insanity.’ you whispered, continuing to construct the sandwiches.

You decided not to use any condiments, no need to confuse them too much.

You handed them all one sandwich and got them all a glass of ice water.

They looked at the food in curiosity, then they turned their eyes to Hvitserk who was first to pick his up.

He sniffed it a bit before taking a small bite, he chewed so slowly that even you were waiting to see if he liked it.

He swallowed and looked around the table.

‘It is good.’ he decreed.

Taking his word everyone began to eat and seemed to find the food satisfactory.

You smiled before preheating the oven and pulling out two chickens from the fridge and went about seasoning them.

‘What are you doing?’ Ubbe asked, he had gotten up and began roaming the kitchen once he finished his food.

‘Its called seasoning, don’t worry there are still people who have no clue that is.’ you smiled to yourself.

‘May I ask you question?’

‘Of course.’

‘What happened to our people, you are clearly not Viking.’ Ubbe questioned.

You stop what you were doing, so taken back.

‘Well, the Viking culture it just…kinda died out, you all traveled and found more religions and eventually converting until no one was really left.’ you answer as you put the chicken in the oven and set the timer.

‘What all do people know of us?’ Bjorn asked.

‘No one really knows too much to be accurate, since you all didn’t write or leave documents the only documents of your people were written by Christians either during your attacks or few centuries after your culture was gone.’ you started.

‘You mean to tell me all you know of us is what the filthy Christians wrote?’ Ivar glared.

‘Pretty much, and because of the hate they had for your people they wrote you all as viscous attackers and monsters, so no one knows how true accurate it all was. Between the exaggerations and how much time has passed a lot historians have different theories about a lot of things.’ you finished.

‘What of our ways, we were not simply monsters of war and battle, we have family and customs, surely people must know that.’ Lagertha said.

‘No one knows much of anything about your customs at all other than you sacrificed animals and people to your Gods.’ you informed.

‘If no one knows anything true about us, why is it you knew of me?’ Ivar asked.

You looked around unsure if you should be saying any of this.

‘Well you are the most infamous viking in history, anyone who truly has any interest in Viking culture knows your name and all your deeds…but no one knows anything about you as a person.’ you finally say.

‘In the words of an Iconic woman…Spoilers.’ you smiled, though no one got the reference.

‘Why know the future, takes the fun out it.’ you smiled at Ivar’s annoyed but accepting face.

‘Anyway, again since the sources were inaccurate there is speculation about who you were. People argue on what boneless means; missing a limb, incompetent, paralyzed, flexible, bone disease… some even believe you were nine feet tall and the name was used as a joke.’ you continued.

‘Nine feet? Where did they get that crap from?’ Ubbe asked.

‘They found the grave, the bones were in bad shape but they suggest the body was a male that stood nine feet. It also appeared that the man was buried with a great deal of respect, that lead them to believe it was a leader.’ you answered.

‘What of us, is Ivar the only one who reached fame?’ Hvitserk asked.

You thought over what all you knew of Vikings, and Ivar and something came to you.

‘Ragnar Lothbrok…he was your father?’ you asked.

‘Yes, we all knew he would never be forgotten, he was far too great.’ Bjorn said.

‘He is a legend, so much so that some like to believe he didn’t exist. They think of him as a story to give Vikings hope that their travels would be successful. Still myth or not the way he died and his final words were what made him so memorable.’

“How the little piggies will grunt when they hear the old boar suffered.” all the men said solemnly .

‘Wait, are you all Ragnar’s sons?’ you realize.

‘Yes, we are all Sons of Ragnar.’ Ubbe answered.

You looked over at Lagertha, and recall what you read of her, but how she sadly lowered her head made you question if the stories you believed were true.

‘I take it your father had already passed for you, I am sorry for your loss. I hope it appeases you that you all reached fame, and took part in some very important historical events.’ you consoled.

‘Even I?’ Lagertha asked.

‘Why do you ask Lagertha? Was killing my mother not glorious enough for you?’ Ivar glared.

‘Killing her was worth no fame.’ Lagertha replied, turning cold eyes to the man in the wheelchair with cold eyes.

‘And yet you did, with no reason other than spite and jealousy.’ Hvitserk said.

‘She stole what had been mine…I took it back.’

‘You killed an unarmed woman, after she had surrendered to you and asked only to be spared!’ Ivar yelled banging on the table.

‘Your mother was a witch!’ Lagertha yelled back standing up.

‘Enough!’ you shouted, making them all look at you.

‘You are all too old to squabble like children, but if you insist on it I will scold you as such. I do not know what exactly is going on here and I’m still thirty percent sure someone slipped something in the water supply, and I’m hallucinating. Either way I don’t allow fighting at the table, not with my younger siblings and not with time traveling Vikings.’ you reprimanded.

They all lowered their hands, even though Ivar was clearly still angry.

The timer on the oven went off and with a frustrated huff you pulled the two chickens out.

‘Now, who is ready eat?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) goes to get the Vikings some clothes, but she gets a little more than she expected.

Lunch was filled with awkward silence, everyone fearing if they said the wrong thing the war they started centuries ago would commence.

Eventually the moment passed and things eased into normalcy.

As normal as it could be…all things considered.

You went around and took up all the plates and dishes.

‘Let me help.’ Lagertha offered, standing to help.

‘Oh its no trouble, I’m just putting them in the dishwasher.’ you assured.

Lagertha gave you a confused and remembered that she had no clue what you were talking about.

'Right, um what I mean is its no trouble.’ you corrected.

'What is a…dishwasher?’ Ubbe asked.

'It’s a machine that washes dishes for you.’ you said as you placed the dishes in the sink.

Ivar rolled around the table and watched you.

'Machine?’ he asked.

'Yeah, its just like a…bunch of little metal parts that move together to get a job done.’ you explain as best you.

'And how do you use this dishwasher?’ Lagertha asked, walking over to watch as well.

'You just put the dishes in the rack put in the little pod close the latch and…hit wash.’ you demonstrated.

'Just like that?’ Hvitserk asked in amazement.

'Yeah, there are all kinds of machines that make chores easier. Washing and drying machines for laundry, vacuums making sweeping a thing of the past.’

'Amazing, we wouldn’t need nearly as many slaves if we had these…machines.’ Bjorn said.

'Excuse me?’ you glared.

'She doesn’t like the word slave…makes her very angry for some reason. She doesn’t want us using it at all.’ Ivar explained.

'If you wish us not to use it then we won’t, but may I ask why?’ Ubbe questioned.

OK time to give Vikings a black history lesson, because that’s what your life has come to.

'Because my ancestors were enslaved for over two hundred years. Even after slavery was outlawed my people are still treated as less.’ you answered.

They all took in the information.

'We apologize, where were your ancestors from?’ Hvitserk asked.

'Africa, and I prefer not speak of such an unpleasant thing. For now I need to get you all in actual clothes.’ you sighed.

'Are these not suitable?’ Ubbe asked.

Your eyes went from your mom’s Tupac shirt to the man’s pale hairy legs.

'Not at all.’ 

‘So we are to go out and get clothes?’ Lagertha asked.

‘Well, I could go and get some clothes and you all wait here.’ you deny.

Ivar squinted his eyes and tilted his head.

‘You do not want us out in public.’ Ivar accused.

You sighed, caught red handed.

‘Why not?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Well beside you all being a step over naked, if a cop stops us none of you have any ID. Who knows what will happen then, not like they can deport you, you have no country for them to send you.’ you said.

‘We do not know half the words you just used and I think you know that.’ Ubbe said.

‘OK in simple terms, in our systems none of you exist. There is no official papers with your names on it, no birth certificate or license. Some might think you snuck into the country as terrorist or as spies for other countries.’ you explain.

‘Is that a common happening?’ Lagertha asked.

‘Not everyday, but it could and has happened, and a lot of people die when it does. The point is if you go out there dressed like that you will draw attention and we don’t need that.’

They all seemed to understand what you were saying and silently agreed.

‘At the same time I don’t trust you all left to your own devices in my house.’ you said looking at Ubbe who had stealthily moved back to the dishwasher.

‘You cannot neither take us with you or leave us behind.’ Bjorn said.

‘Now you’re getting it, I guess I can do both. Bring you with me but keep you out sight, you all give me a minute to get dressed.’ you instruct.

‘Are you not fully dressed as well?’ Ivar asked.

You look at the Batman onsie you had put on after your cookie monster one had got soaked in the pool.

‘Not exactly.’ you smiled.

As you went to go to your room you stopped in your tracks and turned around.

‘Do not break anything…please.’ you begged.

You picked out your outfit and a small bit of make up, and thanked God for the fact that your hair was dry enough to style.

Briefly you spare a thought to what the Norse Gods did; took a whole family through time and space, for only one horse. The God you prayed to your whole life was nowhere near as active.

You shake the feeling away, you had come to and respect all religions. Never judging your degrading anyone for their faith.

You finished your hair and hurried back to the living room and saw all the Vikings sitting on the couch looking a anything but you, only Lagertha met your eye.

She motions her head to the flower pot, that usually on your table, was now on the floor.

‘Ivar was messing with it then he dropped it.’ Hvitserk snitched.

‘I was trying to see what kind of flower it was and if I had ever seen it before, then Hvitserk startled me and I let it go.’ Ivar explained giving his brother a dirty look.

You sighed and got your broom, not in the mood to either bust out your vacuum or explaining what that was to your house guests.

After the mess was clean you motioned for them to follow you.

‘What of the mad woman you hid us from?’ Lagertha asked.

‘That crazy woman is only out of her house to be nosy or to garden, and the sun is beginning to set, no doubt she is inside.’ you dismissed.

You lead them through your patio area to your driveway that was almost littered with cars.

‘What are these?’ Ivar asked, touching one as he wheeled past it.

‘More machines, these are called cars, the proper name is automobiles, but no one feels like saying that all the time. We use these to travel long distance, they come in all kinds of different makes and models.’ you answer.

‘Why do you have so many?’ Ubbe questioned.

‘Three belonged to my mom before her eyes got too bad to drive, the others are run down pieces of junk my family dump here until they can get them fixed.’ 

‘They can break? Do all machines break?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Yes, sometimes the little metal pieces fall out of place or get too damaged to move with the others. Now one of you help Ivar in the car so I can put in his chair, before any other neighbors see you.’ you urged, unlocking and opening the passenger door.

‘We get inside?’ Ivar asked, staring at the van in distrust.

‘Yes, think of it as a big metal wagon…or a cart.’ you say, trying to ease their worries.

With a deep breath Ivar motioned for Hvitserk to lift him from the chair and put him in the seat.

With a relieved smile you open the door and direct the rest into the van, Hvitserk and Ubbe in the back row and Bjorn and Lagertha in the two middle row seats.

You personally put the seat belts on them, to avoid any trouble, then went to fold down the wheelchair and put it in the trunk.

You got in the driver seat and strapped yourself in and checked your mirrors, you looked and saw that everyone was watching you.

‘OK, I’m going to start the car and your gonna feel it rumble and when we start driving you will feel a few bumps and dips.’ you warn before you start the car.

Ivar tighten his grip on the armrest.

‘If you feel sick please say something so I can stop and let you all.’ you say as you pull out of the driveway.

You stuck to the neighborhood speed limit of twenty miles per hour, making sure to stick to the back roads.

‘This moves much faster than any carriage.’ Ubbe said as he, and the others, looked out the windows at the outside world.

You watched as they looked at the houses and signs and all the other things they had never seen and asked questions about them.

They asked a LOT of damn questions, but you stayed patient and answered as best you could.

Finally you pulled into the Walmart parking lot, it wasn’t too crowded, but you still park a good distance away from the building.

‘OK, stay in the car, do not make too much noise, don’t touch any buttons and if anyone comes close to the car look down at your hands.’ you instruct as you got out after you made sure the AC was going so they wouldn’t die while you were in the store.

In the store you bought a lot of white shirts and sweat pants for the guys, you got pretty much the same for Lagertha but you added in a few bras. You had to guess on the sizes for everyone’s underwear, well everyone but Ubbe, you knew his size.

Large.

You shook your head and head over to your socks and grab a few packs, then you grabbed a fuck ton of hard bottom slippers.

With everything you needed for clothes you decide you might as well get some groceries.

You went about adding things to the cart without glancing at the price, you didn’t need to. It wasn’t that you were saving up or anything, its just that since you started living alone you worked a lot more than you needed to. That on top of all the money you got for your brothers and taking care of your mom…money wasn’t a big issue.

As you stood at the cash register, paying for your stuff you looked over and saw a familiar face.

Your boyfriend Alvin, and he was not alone. 

There was a girl that you had never seen in your life all over him, and from how he was returning her touches you knew what was going on.

You wanted to feel angry, and run up and start some shit in this Walmart, but all you felt was mild annoyance. For the last month you had been suspicious of him, and you will admit that you had been pulling back from the relationship.

The woman gave you your total and you payed and hurried off hoping Alvin hadn’t seen you. You could talk about it tomorrow.

You got to the van and put your haul into the trunk and got in the car, unintentionally slamming the door.

‘Was everything alright?’ you asked as you strapped in and start the car.

‘Yes, we followed orders, no one came near this machine.’ Hvitserk replied.

‘Good, now lets the hell out here.’ you said as you pulled off.

The drive home didn’t consist of that many questions, or much talking at all, everyone seemed to be watching you.

OK maybe you were becoming more upset the more you thought about Alvin, you hate cheaters.

If you lose interest then end the relationship, that way you can do whatever, but stringing you and this other girl along is unnecessary. 

Once you had made it home you, with the help of Ubbe and Hvitserk, got all the groceries in and put Ivar back in his chair.

They all went to get dressed while you were going about putting up the food, after a while they came in looking much more modern.

‘You all look good.’ you commented.

Before anyone could say anything you heard a door close outside, you immediately rush to the window and peaked through the window.

Alvin’s busted ass truck.

‘Shit, all you get to the back!” you hissed pushing Ivar’s chair to the guest room that sat behind the kitchen, everyone following you.

Once they were in you told them to keep quiet and don’t come out.

You hear a loud banging on the door and roll your eyes as you go back to the door.

The second you unlock the door Alvin barges in, he nearly knocked you down.

‘Well hello to you too babe.’ you sassed.

‘Where he at?’

‘Who?’ you asked.

‘The motherfucker you were buying boxers for!’ Alvin yelled.

You scoffed.

‘You can’t be serious with this, OK, where was the girl you were with?’ you asked.

‘Don’t change the subject!’ he shouted.

‘The subject is cheating and that’s what you’re doing dumbass!’ you yelled back.

‘So are you and I want to see him, so he can catch these hands.’ Alvin explained.

‘There is no guy idiot! As one-sided as it was I respected you enough to not cheat on you, where as you didn’t hesitate!’ you accused.

Alvin got quiet.

‘How about I get my phone and go through all the DM’s I get from random bitches telling me that you were sending them all kinds of messages? Or maybe we can look on your phone and see how many girls’ pictures you comment on.’ you challenged.

‘I said stop turning shit around!’

‘You know what, get out of my house! Tell all those InstaBitches they can have your grimy ass. And tell the girl in your car that I said good luck, I hope she has more fun with you than I did.’ you spat as you open the door.

‘I ain’t going nowhere till I find this dude.’ Alvin argued.

Get out, or I’m going to call the cops, and I’ll bet my whole ass that you have a least a joint in that hotbox you call a car.’ you threatened.

Alvin groaned before he threw up his hands in the air.

‘You know what fine, your prude ass was a waste of my time anyway. Never putting out and always asking for me to be patient with you. Your little ass wasn’t going to be worth the wait anyway!’ he snarled as he left slamming the door.

‘Fucking dick!’ you yelled angrily kicking the door in rage.

You took a deep breath as you go to make sure Alvin had driven off before you let everyone out of the room.

‘We’re good, you can come out now.’ you said.

‘Who was that?’ Lagertha asked.

‘No one important.’ you snipped.

‘He seemed very important.’ Ubbe said.

‘I said he was no one! Why do men never listen!?’ you snapped.

Lagertha sighed and turned to Bjorn.

‘Take you brothers back into the room, she doesn’t want to see any of you right now I assure you.’ 

As all the men head back in the room you hear Hvitserk mumble. 

‘It is almost comforting that women still blame all men for one idiot’s actions.’

You went about putting up the last of the food.

‘Would you like to tell me about him, I may not understand much, but I will listen.’ she offered.

‘I met him at my job, he helped train me and even though he was lazy and made me do a lot of grunt work, I am one of the best waitresses in the restaurant now.’ you started.

‘We would talk and flirt, but I refused to date someone I worked with, I didn’t want there to be drama or gossip. Then he quit and found a job he liked and we started dating.’

‘When did it go wrong, the animosity you spoke with shows an anger that had been growing like a weed.’ Lagertha said.

‘Months ago, women would message me saying he had been sending them messages asking to meet him privately and requesting…intimate pictures of them.’ you said.

‘Did he bed them?’

‘I do not know, but when I asked he would get angry and say I was wrong for not trusting him. I saw him out today with another girl, and he had the balls to come here and accuse me.’ you seethed.

You leaned against the counter and threw up your hands in surrender.

‘Why can’t I find a good guy? I mean really good and patient guy, one that doesn’t only want to put his dick in something.’ you said as your eyes watered.

Lagertha came and wrapped her arms around you as you sobbed in her shoulder.

‘It is alright.’ she soothed.

‘I’m not crying over him, I’m not…I’m just tired of trying and failing to find someone. I’m so damn tired of it all, and I think I’m going to give up on it.’ you sniffled.

‘I was betrayed by every man in my life, and understand wanting to stop, but as I aged I learned to love me first. Never look for any man or woman to complete you, be whole on your own.’ Lagertha advised.

You pulled away and wiped your tears, and nodded.

‘I’m sorry for crying all over you.’ you apologize.

‘It is alright, I had a daughter once and I never got the opportunity to console her after a broken heart. She died too young, you are not her and I know that, but if you ever need me as a friend or as mother I will do the best I can.’ she smiled.

You smiled back and laughed.

‘I should probably apologize to the guys, they didn’t deserve me yelling at them.’ 

‘Of course they did, they are men, they are always doing something worth yelling about.’ Lagertha grinned.

You laugh as you go to open the door.

All the men but Bjorn were all right by the door, Ubbe nearly fell over Ivar’s chair.

‘How much did you hear?’ you asked.

‘Enough to know all men deserve to be yelled at…mother.’ Bjorn said raising a brow at Lagertha.

‘I will only apologize son when it stops being true.’

‘We are not all like this…Alvin, not all men mistreat women.’ Hvitserk said, stepping closer to you.

Lagertha stepped between the two of you.

‘How many of you men here have never mistreated a woman, or been truly faithful to one in both heart and body?’ she asked. 

Hvitserk looked away, as did everyone else.

‘I have never mistreated or been unfaithful to any woman.’ Ivar said, looking at you intensely.

You were caught off guard by the stare and became visibly rattled by it.

For a while the two of you continued your intense staring contest, Ivar was smirking at your reaction while you just stood there too shook to speak.

‘Ahem.’ Bjorn cleared his throat making you jump.

‘Yes, what?’ you said.

‘I would like to leave this room but you two are blocking the way.’ he said.

‘Right, sorry.’ you blushed as you left the room, watching as they all came out, one by one.

Ivar was the last and he gave you that look again as he past.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has a little sit down with Ivar.

After the hot mess that was your break up you were in no mood to cook so you decided to get something delivered.

Which proved to be difficult as Vikings don’t actually know what pizza or Chinese food is.

Eventually you decide to spend even more money than usual and order from a steakhouse on Ubereats.

Again you kept it simple, steaks, mashed potatoes, green beans and dinner rolls.

This time you didn’t force them into guestroom.

They all mildly freaked out when the doorbell rang, but you assured them that it wasn’t a warning bell.

Still the poor delivery woman looked thoroughly frightened by the large men behind you.

‘Here you go ma'am.’ she said nervously as she handed you the bags.

‘Thank you so much, and sorry for them.’ you apologized.

Thankfully this time atound there wasn’t too much skepticism over the food.

Once everyone was fed you went about assigning bedrooms.

Ubbe took the guestroom, you offered Lagertha the master bedroom so she would have a bathroom to herself, Bjorn went with one of your brother’s room while Hvitserk took the other and Ivar took your sister’s room so he wouldn’t have easy access to the bathroom.

If he needed the toilet you could help if he needed any.

You had explained to them all about toilets when Bjorn said he “needed to piss” and went to go outside.

It was as awkward as you would imagine potty training fully grown adults to be.

As you laid in bed ready for the impossible and exhausting day to end, but sleep was an evasive mistress.

You tossed and turned before you huff and sit up.

Clearly your brain was on insomnia mode so you might as well be productive in the mean time.

You got on your phone and started making a list of things you’d have to show the Vikings before you let them out in public.

The list was long as hell, but thank the lord for educational youtube videos.

Deciding to go on ahead and make a playlist on youtube you grab your laptop and go to the kitchen.

You nearly dropped everything in your hand when you saw a tall shadow move, you hated seeing shit move in the dark.

Thankfully when you hurriedly turned on the light it was only Hvitserk.

With a relieved sigh you put down your phone and laptop and hit the Viking on the chest.

‘Don’t scare me like that!’ you scolded as your panic level went from red to green.

‘Sorry, I was hungry.’ he said.

You sighed.

‘Sit down I’ll make you a few sandwiches, I get the feeling you have a bigger appetite than the rest.’ you said as you went to the fridge.

‘What is that?’ he asked.

‘This is a refrigerator, it keeps your food cold and keeping a cold keeps it fresh longer.’ you said as you pulled out the cheese and lunch meat.

‘Amazing.’ he gasped.

‘Not really, but I guess it is pretty impressive for you all, coming from so far back in time. It’s incredible, everything is so different now, almost nothing is the same.’ you said as you worked.

‘Is anything the same, do people still hunt?’ he asked.

‘Well yeah, but it’s not really necessary, if you want meat just go buy it and most meat is farmed.’ you answered.

‘Is sex the same?’ he asked as you sat down the plate of sandwiches.

You stopped mid-step.

‘What?’

‘Is it the same or has that changed as well?’ Hvitserk clarified.

‘I mean…well yeah I guess the basics are the same I guess, there are a lot of ways to switch things up…make them more interesting.’ you blushed.

‘More interesting how?’

‘Like…sex toys and stuff.’

‘What kind of toy can be used for sex?’

‘OK, I cannot explain this, its too weird to just be openly talking a sex toys with a guy I met yesterday and has no idea what we are even discussing.’ you said, throwing up your hands before you sat down and grabbed your computer.

‘Fine, but I will ask later.’ he said.

‘I can deal with that, but can I ask you a question first.’

‘You can ask anything, but I cannot guarantee I know the answer.’ he replied.

‘You said you wanted to fix your family because there was going to be a war, but to my knowledge there was no war between the Sons of Ragnar.’

‘There shouldn’t have been one, but things went from wrong to horrible.’ he sighed sadly.

‘What was the war over?’ you asked carefully.

‘Something…so stupid, a childish argument at best.’ he said.

‘Explain it to me…I want to know and understand.’ you said honestly.

‘When my father died and Ivar returned with the news our mother had just been killed by Lagertha. And in killing our mother she took control of Kattegat.’

‘Kattegat?’ you repeated.

‘Our kingdom, you see once we avenged him with the use of our great army Bjorn went to explore the Mediterranean and after a stupid argument Ivar lost control of his anger and killed our brother Sigurd-’

‘Sigurd Snake in the Eye, Ivar killed him?’ you gasped.

‘Threw his ax at him, those two were never close. Grew up fighting each other, Sigurd was jealous of the attention mother gave Ivar and would mock his legs.’

‘Amazing so he was also a son of Ragnar.’ you whispered.

‘Yes, how do you know the name I didn’t believe that he did anything too amazing before his death beside being a Son of Ragnar.’ 

‘Well he didn’t really but he did have a really interesting name, anyway, you said Ivar killed him.’ you said, getting back on track.

‘After we buried Sigurd and Bjorn left me and Ubbe agreed Ivar was not fit to lead, but still Ivar has a strategic mind like no other, and we went along with his plans. Everything was fine, we had taken a town a called York, but Ubbe didn’t want to just raid, he was like father and wanted to settle.’‘ Hvitserk continued as he pushed his plate away.

It seems the topic affected his hunger.

‘We had won a battle and Ubbe wanted to talk with the Christians about setting up an settlement and Ivar told him there was to be no negotiating, Christians were liars. Still Ubbe convinced me that we should go behind Ivar’s and meet with the enemy, and like fools we went alone.’ Hvitserk sighed.

‘They beat us, so outnumbered we didn’t bother to fight back, and when we returned Ivar shamed us and demanded complete control of the army. Ubbe refused and in the end he and I decided to return to Kattegat, knowing Ivar planned to return there to kill Lagertha and avenge our mother.’

‘If you both left why do I see Ivar speak more to you than Ubbe?’ you asked in confusion.

‘Because I didn’t leave, last minute I jumped off the boat and Ubbe left and joined forces with Lagertha and we all met for war. Brother against brother, youngest verses oldest.’

‘And you are right in the middle, not sure who to support and not wanting to fight either of them.’ you guessed.

Hvitserk nodded.

‘I love my brothers, all of them, and I don’t want to bury another one. I sacrificed the horse and begged the Gods to save my family.’ he finished.

‘He means I destroyed his family.’

You and Hvitserk jump as Ivar rolled into the kitchen.

‘Ivar.’

‘Do not fret brother, I know it is what you think and what you feel. I am the one who aided father on his suicidal mission and I did nothing to help or save him. Then I killed Sigurd and my taunts sent Ubbe away and into Lagertha’s confidence. I did not want peace I wanted war, and because of me you had to chose between us. Poor Hvitserk.’ Ivar said.

How could he go from sounding so guilty to so condescending so fast? All you knew was you didn’t like how it made Hvitserk lower his head.

‘Hey.’ you said snapping your fingers and getting Ivar’s attention.

‘I don’t know if you are getting so I will it explain it, he was trying to help. He doesn’t want Ubbe or you dead…because he gives a damn about you. He sacrificed and begged his Gods so that you and your brother could get away from all the war long enough to pull you heads out of your asses.’ you explained.

‘He was disloyal.’

‘All he was trying to do is be loyal, he left Ubbe probably because he wanted to avenge his mother same as you, but he wasn’t ready to kill his brother.’

Ivar tilted his head at you and grinned.

‘What do you know about us and our ways, our meaning of the word loyalty?’ he asked.

‘Loyalty has the same meaning now and Hvitserk was loyal.’

‘So loyal that he stood over me and watched me drown this morning?’ Ivar challenged.

You were to ask what the hell he was talking about when you remembered how all the Vikings were just looking down at him in the pool when you found them.

‘Now try and tell me how strong his love is for me.’ he said.

You looked back at Hvitserk and realized his head had been low since Ivar began talking to him.

‘You scare him.’ you whispered.

‘He should be afraid, and so should you.’ Ivar warned.

You arched your brow at this and walked until you were in front of his wheel chair, you bent down to meet him eye to eye.

‘I should be a lot of things…but scared of you is not either of them.’ you said seriously before standing up straight.

‘Hvitserk, take your sandwiches to your room, I would like to have a private conversation with Ivar.’ you said.

The man looked from you to his brother and after a subtle nod from Ivar he followed the direction.

You sat in the chair in front of Ivar.

‘You shouldn’t treat him like that, he is your brother not a pet.’ you said.

‘If he has a problem he would say so.’

‘He won’t and you know why, you terrify him Ivar. That was why he hesitated to save you in the pool, because he cares too much for you kill you but he wants to be free of your torment.’ you said.

‘I do not torment him.’ Ivar denied.

‘You bully him, you make him feel small and worthless, and I can only assume that was why Ubbe left your side.’

‘Ubbe left because he was a coward and didn’t want to admit he was wrong.’ Ivar said getting upset.

‘He left because you treated him like nothing, over one stupid mistake. You’re a bully Ivar.’

‘I am not! How could I be?’ he said raising his voice.

‘Hvitserk told me about Sigurd, how he would speak down on you about your legs. How he made you feel that’s what you do to your brothers…and you saw what happened to him.’ you said before you stood up and left.

You felt Ivar’s eyes on your back but you did not look back, he needed to sit with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) tries to give the Vikings a History lesson.

Pros of your conversation with Ivar, you felt mildly badass and it also somehow tired you out enough to actually sleep; cons you left all your stuff in the kitchen and had slept in.

Waking up you stretched and yawned before you in a zombie like state you showered and brushed your teeth.

Yesterday felt like a dream, as if you had fallen asleep watching the History Channel, but as soon as you entered the kitchen you realize it was all real.

The Vikings were all surrounding the stove, Bjorn turning the flame on and off seemingly very confused.

‘What are you doing?’ you asked.

If this was your life now you might as well get with the program.

They all looked at you, and you looked back at them, when your eyes land on Ivar he looks away.

Looks like someone is upset with you…oh well.

‘This, what is this, the flame is blue and this…thing, when I turn it this way fire dies and when I do this it rises.’

‘This is a flame stove, the flame is blue because it uses gas to burn and that “thing” is called a dial and it controls how much gas goes to the flame, the more gas the higher the flame and the less the lower the flame. Now get away from the stove so I can make breakfast.’ you said before swatting them all away.

They all watched as you went about the kitchen getting the bread, eggs,bacon.

‘What is that?’ Ubbe asked when you opened the fridge.

‘A refrigerator, keeps food cold so its fresh longer.’ Hvitserk answered, full of confidence.

‘Amazing.’ Lagertha said in wonder.

After the food was all cooked (and after you convinced them that eggs aren’t usually eaten raw) you made everyone’s plate.

After you ate you grabbed your abandoned phone and laptop.

‘What is that, you had it last night.’ Hvitserk asked.

‘You were with her last night?’ Ubbe asked with a smile.

‘Not like that.’ Ivar said before you could.

‘So you were both with her?’

‘No one was with me like that last Ubbe.’ you said as you opened the laptop.

You were about to get started on the educational playlist when you felt the Vikings looking at you.

‘Please don’t ask what this is, I’m not smart enough to explain it. Just go sit in the other room, give me a moment.’ you said quickly.

They all looked like they really REALLY want to ask a shit ton of questions you could never answer, but they followed your instructions.

You were blessed to find an amazing and fully organized playlist by History and another pretty good one by Crash Coarse.

You hurry to the living room and quickly sync your laptop to the TV, and of course they jump to attention.

‘Calm down, just hold on.’ you said.

‘The witch box!’ Hvitserk panicked.

‘Not a witch box, witches don’t exist; its a television. We use it to keep ourselves entertained, and its how you are going to learn what happened in the last few centuries. Minus the Viking part of course, no one needs to know the specifics of their future, especially people who I know will do anything to change it.’ you said.

‘So you’re just gonna say we all die out and leave it at that?’ Ivar asked.

You looked at him and the challenging look he sent you.

‘Yes.’

‘If our religion is gone what is the new religion?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Christianity?’ Ivar spat.

‘Christianity is one of the major religions, but there are all kinds of religions, Muslim, Buddhist, Judaism, there are even a few pagans religions around.’ you clarify.

‘And what are you? A filthy Christian?’ Ivar asked.

‘Yes, I am and I don’t know if you noticed but I didn’t say anything rude to you all about your religion, I expect the same. Now shut up and get educated.’ you said quickly.

You pushed play and the video started.

Music played through the speakers and it was ultimate panic, Vikings were either behind the couch or running around looking for someone.

You roll your eyes as you pause, it honestly hadn’t been three seconds and it took you ten minutes to diffuse the situation and explain as best as you could.

‘OK, I’m going to push play, there is no ghost or a band of musicians hiding in the house.’ you assured.

They all looked at the TV in complete distrust, but still they all nod.

You push play again and this time there is less pandemonium.

They all watch the video and see the animations, and they are instantly entranced. 

‘Good now just sit there, watch and learn.’ you sighed in complete relief as you sat on the coffee table.

While they all watched you went through your phone, you were one of those overly organized people

.All the responsibilities that you had you needed to be, payments to be made, appointments, visiting your mother, getting medications for her and your brothers, and sending money to your sister’s account if she needed.

Doing it all while trying to survive as twenty-one year old black woman in today’s America.

Today you would have to go to the pharmacy to sign off on the medications to be sent to your mom’s nursing home and you had a letter for your brothers to drop off at the post office.

You looked back to the Viking who were all completely focused on the TV, this playlist was about hour long…you could make it.

‘Alright I’m going to step out, don’t open any doors, do NOT go outside.’

‘Where are you going?’ Bjorn asked.‘I have errands to run, I’m not as reclusive as Ms. Cookie.’ you said as you go to to the back to get dressed.

As you went through your closet you hummed one of your favorite songs, I care 4 U by Aaliyah.

You got dressed, still humming you put on a simple romper and some heels, by the time you started on your hair you were full on singing.

‘Can I comfort you~’ you sang as you defined your curls.

‘What are you doing to your head?’ 

You nearly fell over you were so scared, thankfully in your panic you had took hold of the counter to keep yourself from hitting the floor.‘

Dammit! I’m going to put a fucking bell on all you! Silent assholes.’ you complained.

‘I didn’t mean to startle you.’ Ivar said.

You looked at him, wondering what he had followed you for.

‘Did you need the toilet?’ you asked.

‘No, I…wanted to apologize to you. I was upset with my brothers and because of it I was disrespectful to you.’ he said. 

You were shocked by his apology, you expected him to be completely unforgiving and easily angered. 

That’s what you expected from how he was described.

‘And will you apologize to your brothers? They deserve one from you as well, and maybe you will receive one in return.’ you said.

Ivar looked away.

‘I’ll take that as a solid nope.’ you sighed as you went back to curling your hair with your fingers.

‘Honestly what are you doing to that head of yours?’ Ivar asked.

‘Ummm…doing my hair?’ 

Ivar looked up at your hair and squinted in confusion.

‘Your hair is strange.’ he said.

‘Said the white boy with loose braids, go back and finish watching the history videos.’ you smiled.

‘I’ve lost interest in them, I do not care for the past, I am here in this time.’ he dismissed.

‘I get that, but I kinda need you all sitting in front of the TV where you will stay out of trouble, now go.’ you said.

Ivar rolled his eyes and made no move to leave.

‘How do you make sex more interesting?’ he asked.

You nearly choked.

‘Wha-what the hell is with you all asking me about sex?’ you asked trying to finish your hair faster so you could get away from this conversation.

‘Hvitserk said you use children toys.’

‘Not children toys!’ you groaned.

‘Then what toys?’

‘Those are a completely different kind of videos I am not looking forward to showing you.’ you shook your head.

‘There are videos of sex?’ Hvitserk said as he enters the bathroom.

‘So you were indeed talking bout sex together last night.’ Ubbe accused as he and everyone else came into the bathroom.

‘Seriously, was anyone listening when I said the bathroom was a place of privacy?’

‘What is this I hear about more interesting sex?’ Bjorn asked.

‘I am also curious about these toys?’ asked Lagertha.

‘Oh my sweet Jesus, OK if you all just go back to the couch and get back to the video I will answer all your weird sex and sex toy questions. Just let me finish my damn hair and run my errands. Please.’ you begged.

‘Fine.’ Ubbe said as they all left.

You sighed at you just gave up on perfect and just settled for decent curls and put on a head band, because with the way things were going there was no way you could give your edges the TLC they required.

After you declared yourself public ready you grabbed your purse and the letter for your brothers off the desk and went to leave.

Once you got to the den you realize that the TV and Laptop had disconnected, that would explain the bathroom meeting just now.

Quickly you fixed the technical difficulties and decided to make a few sandwiches just in case they got hungry.

‘Alright, there is a plate of sandwiches for you all in the kitchen, I will be back as fast as I can.’ you said as you headed for the door.

‘And you will tell us about the sex videos when you return?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Don’t remind me.’ you said through a forced smile as you closed the door behind you.

‘Seriously don’t.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has to keep her promise and Ivar has something to say to his brothers.

You took as much time as you possibly while you were out, you let people cut you in line at the pharmacy, and you chatted with the lady at the post office.

You even stopped by a drive thru and ate tacos at the park.

How the hell are you even going to do this? Just sync porn to your TV and let a family of historic Vikings fap to it on your couch?

Eventually you had to get back home, those videos weren’t going to last all day, and you highly doubted they would forget your promise.

‘Fuck me.’ you sighed as you stood by your door.

‘I mean if you are offering.’ Hvitserk said as he opened the door.

‘I wasn’t.’ you said as you walked pat, sure enough all the videos had played.

‘We learned a great deal from these “videos” were very educational and entertaining.’ Bjorn said as he stood up.

‘We all now know why you hate the word slave so much, we are sorry your people were so mistreated and apparently still are.’ Ivar apologized.

They all made motions of agreement.

‘Thank you, even though it is not your fault it means a lot to know you are sympathetic.’ you said.

‘So now tell us about the interesting sex you told Hvitserk about.’ Ubbe said eagerly.

‘Don’t forget the toys.’ Lagertha said.

‘Wow, way to ruin a moment guys.’ you muttered as you grabbed your laptop that was still linked to the TV and got onto google images.

‘Can’t even believe I’m doing this.’ you said to yourself as you typed in sex toys in the search bar.

A collection of sex toy images appeared on your TV screen.

‘OK, that is a dildo.’ you started.

‘Its a cock.’ Lagertha said.

‘Yeah, pretty much, a cock with no man attached, good for women, or man who either don’t have a man or have a man who is no good at what he’s meant to in bed.’ you explain.

‘Men use these?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Yes, some men like men, same way women sometimes like women, get over it.’ you dismissed.

‘I agree, get over it.’ Lagertha smiled, giving a look.

‘Wait…Lagertha have you-’

‘She has.’Bjorn said.

You nodded in indifference as you went on to the next image.

‘Strap on, same as the first but it gives a woman a fake cock so she can please her woman…or man if he’s into that.’ you inform.

‘What strange things your men are into.’ Ubbe said.

‘And this ting here is for men only I think, a fleshjack, a fake vagina for men to stick their dicks into. It also comes in the form a fake mouth and butthole.’ you said.

‘A mouth that won’t talk back, must cost a fortune.’ Bjorn whispered, receiving a slap upside his head from his mother.

‘Be better men and you’ll like what we have to say.’ she said.

‘Moving on, nipple clamps, its in the title, pinches your nipples ‘cause some people like that. Up next is a vibrator…’

Your sex ed class went on for an hour and somehow you made it through all of it, just pretending this shit was normal.

You thought you had finished it when you explained anal beads.

‘You know a great amount about these toys, do you own one?’ Hvitserk owned.

‘Is it your business?’

‘You should get some, seems like it would be very pleasurable, might relieve some stress.’ Ivar suggested.

‘Now what about the videos you told us of?’ Bjorn asked.

God help you.

‘Do you really want to see those videos, surely you know what sex looks like.’ you tried.

‘Of course but you say it has changed, we would like to see how much so.’ Hvitserk said.

‘I want to see these toys in use, a woman with a cock…I’m sure we could far better than men.’ Lagertha added in.

All the men shouted in protest, arguing that she was wrong.

‘Are you saying all men are no good in the bed, even father?’ Bjorn asked.

‘Oh he was excellent, I just bet given the…strap-on, I could do better. Who better to please a woman than a woman, don’t you agree (Y/N)?’ she asked.

‘Oh well…I guess, I mean it does make sense, takes one to know one. If you are into the same thing I mean.’ you stuttered, suddenly being put on the spot.

‘Fine let us see, put on the video one with a real man and another with a woman with a fake cock. Which ever pleases their woman best proves who is better at pleasing women.’ Ubbe challenged.

‘Agreed, put it on.’ Lagertha said in acceptance before turning to you.

‘OK, I’m the ref in a damn porn fight, if the church could see me now.’ you sighed in defeat as you went to the “adults only” websites.

They watched as if it were a race, it looked like Ivar was keeping time, meanwhile you felt like the earth should open up and swallow you.

‘All that yelling no way is she enjoying it.’ you mumbled.

‘I agree, she is either faking or in actual pain.’ Lagertha said.

At last the video ended and the women stopped her deafening screams.

‘Now onto the women.’ you sighed as you changed the search and clicked the first video.

God forgive you, but this video was much better. You found yourself watching and feeling the rare sensation of arousal as you did so. 

By the end of the video you were a tad hot under the collar. 

A quick glance at the Viking men on the couch let you know they felt the same.

You brought up a hand to cover your giggle.

They all turned to you in a bit of daze.

‘What is funny?’ Ivar asked.

Unable to speak without laughing you point down at your lap, and motion for them to look down at their own.

All men realize that they are all hard, Ubbe and Hvitserk cover themselves while Bjorn just sorta groans and sits back as if disappointed in himself.

But Ivar has not moved an inch, he is simply staring.

‘Brothers.’ he gasped.

Ubbe and Hvitserk both look over and inadvertently look down.

‘Ivar!’ Hvitserk said in shock.

‘What, is something wrong?’ you panicked.

Ivar looked up with a smile so bright it was almost childlike.

‘No…everything is amazing! Look at it!’ Ivar cheered.

‘No offense but rather not.’ you denied.

‘Congratulations Ivar, I am happy for you…I truly am.’ Ubbe said to his youngest brother.

Ivar looked at him and anything childlike left Ivar’s face.

‘Thank you brother…I’m sure you all know this is my first arousal.’ Ivar said.

Everyone looked away from him, there was clearly something you were not aware of.

‘Yes we know.’ Ubbe said.

‘We know and do not care, for all your faults we never thought your body was one of them, brother.’ Hvitserk said, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Ivar looked up at his brothers and his lip began to quiver before he lowered his head once more.

All this emotion over a boner?

‘I…am sorry.’ Ivar said quietly.

Now as confused as you just were you understood that part.

‘I am sorry for it all, brothers. For killing Sigurd, shaming you in front of the army…for separating us in this stupid war. A war neither of you wanted to take part in anyway.’ Ivar said.

‘Ivar-’ 

‘No Ubbe, the truth is Sigurd was right, I was mother’s favorite and she only loved me…because of that I was the only one to love her. I should have kept the feud between me and Lagertha but instead I involved thousands.’ he said.

Hvitserk and Ubbe looked full of shame.

‘In the beginning I was angry, and I was ready to kill Lagertha.’ Ubbe said.

‘That anger was not real, you felt disrespected but not anger, not vengeance.’ Ivar said.

For a long while no one said anything.

Is anyone going to talk about how not even five minutes ago you were all horny, like literally just about a minute ago?

‘You are right we did not love her, not as a mother.’ Hvitserk said honestly.

‘Will you both forgive me?’ Ivar asked.

Seriously, Ninety seconds ago you were all watching porn and now you witnessing a major family discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has a bit too much fun at a Viking feast.

The room was tense, like those Mob Boss stand offs kind of tense…like if it went wrong a shoot out would pop off.

Ubbe and Hvitserk both looked at Ivar, searching for anything to show that he was not being genuine.

‘The last time you said you wanted peace Ivar…you threw ale in my face.’ Ubbe said.

‘And you said peace was a dirty word, and you meant it.’ Hvitserk added.

‘I did mean it then…and I still do. I am not asking for peace with the Christians or even Lagertha, I am asking for my brothers’ forgiveness.’ Ivar started.

‘If you want the war between us to go on, for any reason, then I will fight.’ he ended.

Ubbe nodded slowly.

‘I do not wish to fight you Ivar, I never did.’ he said.

‘And I never wanted a war…not between us, we are Sons of Ragnar and Ragnar would hate to see us like that and you both know that.’ Hvitserk said.

Ivar looked away.

‘He hated watching fellow Vikings fight and kill each other over land that they already owned, he wanted us to go out and make settlements. This war is completely pointless, Lagertha is old and only has the one son and he has no interest in ruling Kattegat.’ Hvitserk continued, pointing to Bjorn.

You were just sitting in the armchair watching this exchange and lowkey watching the whole thing like it was season finale.

‘The question remains brothers…do you, any of you wish to continue the fight?’ Ivar asked again.

‘No.’ Ubbe said.

‘Neither do I.’ Hvitserk agreed.

‘I had no interest in this mess to begin with.’ Bjorn sighed.

Ivar sighed in relief.

‘Then let us end it, the war is ended, when we get home we will formally announce to the people that we’ve made peace. And we all go our own ways…I will choose to go back to England and raid, Bjorn no doubt be back on his way to the Mediterranean. The two of you can choose what you will do.’ Ivar said.

‘I also wish to raid and see what all there is to conquer.’ Hvitserk said.

‘I have a wife…who granted seems to have her own ambitions, is still my wife, and one of us will need to actually be in Kattegat to rule it.’ Ubbe decided.

‘That leaves only you and I at an impasse, Ivar.’ Lagertha spoke up.

Man you’d kill for some popcorn right now.

‘As I did before I will challenge you to single combat.’ Ivar glared.

Once again a long silence fell over the room and it had you on the edge of your seat and biting your nails.

‘Agreed.’ Lagertha finally said.

‘Oooh shit.’ you oohed.

They all turned and looked at you.

‘Oh shit…right, sorry.’ you blushed, realizing you’d said that last bit out loud.

‘Well then it is decided, we have all made peace.’ Ubbe smiled.

‘Temporarily.’ Lagertha added.

‘Alright…awesome, you all made peace.’ you smiled as you stood up.

‘It seems we have.’ Ivar said.

‘Well do Vikings not hug? You can’t make peace and just…go “OK” and walk off, you gotta hug.’ you explained.

‘Of course we hug, it’s just not something we don’t personally do.’ Hvitserk replied.

‘Seriously? None of you are huggers?’ you asked.

‘Huggers?’ Ivar asked.

‘Yes, you know, huggers; people who love giving hugs.’ you answered.

‘Are you a…hugger?’ he asked

‘Well of course I am! Nothing like a hug, wrapping you arms around someone and having them hold you back…its ugh!’ you gushed before you just wrapped your arms around Ivar.

you gave him a big squeeze realizing you hadn’t hugged anyone in almost twenty-four hours, but Ivar wasn’t exactly being a good participator.

‘You gotta hug back.’ you said.

‘How?’ Ivar asked softly. 

That made you back up and look at Ivar in shock before turning back to the others.

‘You never hug him do you?’ you accused.

‘Well given the lifestyle we have it’s not just something we bothered with.’ Ubbe replied.

‘Shame on you.’ you scolded.

‘OK Ivar, put your arms around me and I’ll do the same.’ you instructed.

Ivar looked nervously at you then back to his brothers.

‘Don’t worry about them, just wrap your arms around me.’ you encouraged.

Ivar nodded and you bent back down and placed your arms around his shoulders again

Slowly Ivar placed his arms awkwardly around your shoulders.

‘OK good start, but um try a little lower, like the waist.’ you suggest.

Slowly Ivar moved his arms to your waist. 

‘Good, now give a little squeeze, not too har- ah God!’ you gasped as Ivar nearly crushed you.

‘Sorry!’ Ivar apologized.

‘Goodness, its OK just not that hard, just enough pressure to be comforting.’ you clarified.

Again you went and gave him a hug, this time his hands found your waist first and he gave you a much softer squeeze.

‘There you go! This is a solid first hug Ivar did you like it?’ you cheered.

‘…I do not mind it.’ Ivar replied into your neck.

‘You love it…you’re a hugger now.’ you smiled as you let him go and stood up.

‘Do we also get hugs?’ Hvitserk asked, opening up his arms.

‘No, because you didn’t give him hugs, no wonder he’s so mean, but since you all made I do think we should celebrate. 

‘How do you celebrate?’ Bjorn asked.

‘Well I bought a big ass roast I can put that on, grab some wine from the liquor cabinet and we can put on some good music and have our own little party.’ 

‘So…a feast.’ Ubbe said.

‘Yes Ubbe, a feast.’ you smiled. 

The Vikings all cheered in excitement and to be honest the noise startled you, this house had been quiet for a while.

‘Excellent, our first feast in this new time!’ Hvitserk cheered.

‘OK how about I put on some music and you all can just stay in here and drink and party while I cook.’ you declared.

You unsync your computer and turn off the TV and move to pull out the giant speaker and Bluetooth it with your phone.

‘What the hell is this?’ Bjorn asked.

‘A speaker, like the ones on the TV nut this one is bigger and louder.’ you explained.

You already had a pretty decent playlist of oldies already set up, you did not want to play anything to make these impressionable Vikings think calling you a “hoe” would be OK.

‘Alright, no panicking guys.’ you warned before you pushed play.

These arms of mi~ine

Again they all seemed startled before easing into curiosity, while they fiddled with the dials on the speaker you went and got a few bottles of everything from you handy dandy liquor cabinet. 

‘Now you all sit, listen, enjoy, dance, drink…hug.’ you say sending Ivar a smile.

You went into the kitchen and set about cooking, listening to the music through the walls. 

As you cut the carrots one of your all time favorites came on and you just had to start singing.

‘You don’t have to be beautiful…to turn me on.’ you sang.

‘You have a lovely voice.’ Ivar said as he entered the kitchen.

‘I sound like a dying cat, what are you doing in here, the party is in there.’

‘They are dancing…not really my favorite activity.’ he said, gesturing to his wheelchair.

‘Right well then I guess you are cool enough to hang out with me.’ you teased.

‘Cool? I feel rather comfortable.’ he replied.

‘No-I mean you are…worthy to spend time with me.’ you clarified.

‘In that case, you are also…cool.’ Ivar smiled. 

‘Come on, you can help, cut these…like this.’ you said, showing him how to cut the celery you put in front of him.

‘I do not cook.’ he denied.

‘You do now.’ you dismissed.

‘You are very rude to royalty you know that?’ Ivar said as he began cutting the most horrid celery slices ever.

‘We don’t have royals…not in this country anyways.’ you said as you added your carrots to the crock pot.

‘Yes, that was in the videos…your country goes through a lot of changes.’

‘Doesn’t it. I’ll go get us some drinks so we can have our own dance free party.’ you sighed.

You walk into the living room and sure enough the Viking were dancing, well if you could call their weird mini mosh pit dancing. 

“You don’t have to be rich to be my girl! You don’t have to be coo-ool to rule my world!” you sang as you grabbed a bottle of Malibu rum.

‘I’m done with this…demeaning task.’ Ivar said handing you the cutting board with the cluster fuck of chopped celery.

‘Not the best, but I’ll make a cook out of you yet Ivar. For now though…lets drink while the food cooks.’ you said as you grabbed two cups.

‘That is not ale.’ Ivar said.

‘No, they don’t make that anymore, but this stuff has the same effect…getting you drunk off your ass.’ you smiled as you held out a full cup for him.

Ivar took the cup and sniffed it, making a face before taking a sip.

‘If its too gross I can mix it with something else.’

‘It is…fine, I like it.’ Ivar said before clearing his throat and taking another sip. good. Cheers.’ you said holding your cup out to him.

He looked at you in confusion.

‘Touch my cup with yours. its a thing we do before we drink.’

‘Ah, back in our time we say Skol.’ Ivar said.

‘Well then Skol, Ivar.’ you smiled.

‘Cheers (Y/N).’

You drank and drank and you talked with Ivar about anything that came to your drunken mind. When the food was done and you got the others, who were also on their way to shitfaced, and got them in the kitchen to eat.

And maybe it was the drunkenness but it was by far the most amazing roast you’d ever made in all your existence. 

Once the food was done guess what you did.

Drank.

You sang and even found a way to dance with Ivar, sitting in his lap and spinning the wheels in donuts.

It was all good fun, more fun than you’ve had in ages.

THE NEXT DAY

Ugh dammit, you hadn’t drank that much in a long ass time.

‘Fuck me.’ you groaned closing your eyes tightly to block the sun that was shining through your curtains.

‘You said that last night too.’

The fuck?

You turn over and are face to face with Ivar.

‘Good morning ‘ he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What REALLY happened that drunken night.

You were trashed.

No need to sugarcoat, you were shit faced drunk; a little over half a bottle of rum and a few shots deep.

You were in Ivar’s lap while he spun in donuts, his version of dancing.

Hey ladies! When your man wanna get buckwild just go back and hit em’ up style!

‘I fucking love this song~!’ you said as you stood up from Ivar’s lap.

Your body nice relaxed and loose thanks to the alcohol so in all honestly it had taken a second for you to realize that you were swaying your hips to the music and singing along.

‘There you go (Y/N)!’ Hvitserk cheered drunkenly as he stood from the couch where he and Ubbe were still drinking straight out of a Patron bottle.

‘Aye!’ you shouted back merrily.

While you danced and sang you didn’t notice that all eyes were on you, that you were the entertainment.

All the Vikings were entranced by the oddly slow and sensual way your hips moved, the way you ran your hands up and down your own body.

‘Amazing.’ Ivar whispered to himself.

‘I agree.’ Bjorn said coming up behind his youngest brother.

‘She is ripe for picking.’ Bjorn added before he approached you.

‘And I paid all the bills about a month too late! It’s a shame we have to play these games!’ you sang happily to him as you kept dancing.

You took his hands in yours and spun yourself around in his arms so that Bjorn was now holding you from behind as you swayed.

Unbeknownst to you the others were very much so still watching, only difference was now they were not so pleased by what they saw.

Bjorn’s hands went from your waist to running up and down your thighs, occasionally raising the hem of your romper a bit.

‘No woman in Kattegat dances the way you do.’ he said into your ear.

‘Good for them, I can’t dance to save my life, but I’m drunk and this song is amazing.’ you smiled leaning against you him more.

‘I think you are an amazing dancer, very attractive.’ he added, placing a kiss on your neck.

‘Bjorn.’ Lagertha said, send her son a look.

Though he wanted to argue that he was a grown man and you were a free woman capable of making your own choices he knew his mother wouldn’t be reasoned with.

With a grunt he pulled away from you.

Just as you were about to complain about your dance partner ditching you Lagertha took your hand.

‘I think it is time to for you to retire.’

‘I think you’re right, might be having too much fun.’ you giggled as you wrapped your arms around her.

‘You are so nice you know that? Looking out for me when I’m a drunk disaster.’ you sighed.

Lagertha chuckled at your antics.

‘Go on to bed.’ she smiled.

With a drunk noise you had never made before you nodded as you began to walk down the hall, using the wall for support.

As you walked Bjorn kept his eyes on you, and everyone noticed.

‘You too Bjorn, it is time for bed my son.’ Lagertha said.

‘I am a grown man, Mother… not a child.’

‘You are my child, and you are drunk; to bed.’ she ordered.

Bjorn rolled his eyes as he stood and headed to his room, but still looked over his shoulder down the hall you had walked down.

‘I think it best if one of you watches over her… while he is too drunk to argue with me.’ She said to Ubbe before following her bear of a son.

‘She is right.’ Ubbe sighed as he stood up.

‘As much as I hate admitting it, you are right. It has been too long since he had a woman and he is becoming restless.’ Ivar agreed.

‘So…who will watch over her in her chamber?’ Hvitserk asked, his true meaning hanging in the air as the brothers looked at each other.

In an instant Ubbe and Hvitserk has taken off, racing down the hall to reach your bedroom.

‘You bastards!’ Ivar protested as he hurried to wheel himself down the hall where his brothers were just standing in the open doorway of your room.

Once he had caught up he grabbed Hvitserk by his shirt and yanked him back so that he could get a look inside.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

You had taken off your shoes and were currently removing your romper, sliding the item down your legs with your back turned to them.

Giving the Ragnarsons quite the view.

When you turned around and saw them you jumped and tried to cover yourself.

‘Fuck me.’ you sighed.

‘If you’re asking.’ Hvitserk said as he pushed Ivar into the room.

‘No I’m not Hvitsy.’ you giggled as you plopped down on your bed, having seemingly forgotten you were naked.

‘Why are you all in here, I’m s’posed to be going to bed…but I don’t really want to.’ you slurred.

‘We think it best if we watch over you, Bjorn may decide to pay you a little visit.’ Hvitserk said, unable to take his eyes off of your exposed skin.

There were no women like you back in Kattegat, no women with skin dark like yours, or hair that curled in the wild way your’s did. It was intriguing and fascinating, all three men wanted to get their hands on you.

‘Well if you don’t want to go to sleep we can keep on celebrating.’ Ubbe said holding up a bottle he had grabbed before racing to your room.

‘Yaay!’ you cheered reaching out for the bottle with grabby hands.

Ubbe sat to your left, Hvitserk on right and Ivar across from you in his chair.

‘You know…I really haven’t drank like this in…years I think.’ you said as you took the bottle and took a swig, the burn making you cough a bit.

‘By the Gods its fucking hot in here!’ Hvitserk suddenly complained.

‘A bit off topic there Hvitsy.’ you said.

‘True…but not wrong, I’m sweating like a sacrifice.’ Ubbe agreed.

‘If you are hot take off your shirt, trust me I don’t mind looking at you all half naked.’ you said looking at Ubbe’s muscular arms.

‘Are you sure?’ Ivar asked.

‘Of course she is, she hasn’t put on a shirt yet herself.’ Hvitserk dismissed before he removed his shirt.

Once he was done his brothers followed his lead, and oh hello to Ivar’s tattoo.

‘Jesus…good thing you guys aren’t Christians, these bodies are sinful. Almost completely disrespectful.’ you pouted as you took another sip.

‘Why drink like you are now?’ Ivar asked as you handed him the bottle.

‘Well I did just break up with the guy I have been with for over a year, and I am drinking with some of History’s most famous drinkers. So why not drink myself sick and do something wild?’ you said, resting your head on Ubbe’s shoulder while he took the bottle and took a long swig of it.

‘Wild?’ Ivar asked.

‘Yeah…wild.’ you said before you leaned forward and pulled a very surprised Ivar into a deep (and kinda sloppy) kiss.

At first Ivar was so shocked he couldn’t move, but it only took him a second to get past it and grab you by your waist and literally pull you into straddling him in his chair.

His kiss was unsure and nervous, but eager and accepting; letting you take the lead in the kiss while he nervously let his hands roam over your ass.

‘Mmm~’ you moaned as you pulled back, making Ivar whine at the loss.

‘Wild.’ you grinned as you took the bottle from Hvitserk.

Ivar’s eyes were wide and dark with lust like he had never known in all his years.

‘Drink Ivar.’ you said as you brought the bottle up to his lips.

After he had taken a sip you brought the bottle back to your own mouth and got back in your seat.

You giggled as you took another drink of gin and leaned on Hvitserk.

‘Hey…I just kissed a Viking I met this week.’ you giggled.

‘You did, and there are two more right here.’ Hvitserk said slowly leaning in, giving you plenty of time to back up or push him away, but you didn’t.

Hvitserk’s kiss was just as hungry as his personality was, he bit your lip gently and once you parted your lips he proceeded to devour you.

Just as you were getting used to speedy pace Hvitserk had set you felt yourself being pulled away from him and into another kiss.

Ubbe.

His kiss was just perfectly in the middle of the two you just had; not as shy as Ivar’s or as eager and hungry as Hvitserk’s.

As Ubbe continued to kiss you slow and steady you felt Hvitty begin to kiss your neck while

Ivar started rubbing your bare thighs.

Once again you felt yourself being pulled away from one kiss and into another.

This time It was Ivar who had gotten impatient, his kiss a bit more confident this time around, he even put in a few nibbling bites.

You pulled away from him and let out another chuckle.

‘You know…this is one of the dirtiest thing I’ve ever done, I’ve had soooo many boyfriends ask me to do stuff like this and I always say…no.’ you sighed, as you swiped the bottle from someone’s hand.

‘Because I didn’t want people thinking I was that type of girl, not that there’s anything wrong with that kind of girl, it’s twenty eighteen. But why should I be called a slut or a bitch when the dude is the one who wants me to do slutty things?’ you ranted.

‘I think you’ve had more than enough.’ Ubbe said reaching for the bottle, only for you to slap his hand away.

Almost definitely you took a long chug and finished the bottle, it burned like hell but you were too stubborn to let it show.

‘Why do men get to sleep around like dogs but women are called bitches if we do. You know what though, we can sleep around too and we can do it better.’ you said as you stood up from the bed and sat down the empty bottle.

‘I have kept my V-card for over twenty years, and for what? A never ending parade of jackasses who don’t want to wait. Why wait if there just doesn’t need to be any love in it?’ you rant as you remove your bra.

You were now only a step above being completely naked in front of three men you pretty much just met, and you didn’t give a single fuck.

In fact you were damn proud of yourself right now, your shy ass was full of liquid courage and you were showing off your body that you were proud of.

‘See? I’m pretty sexy right? A few stretchmarks and a bit of jiggle but still…you guys would be interested right?’ you asked, turning a little.

‘Fuck yes.’ Hvitserk said, eyes glued to your breast.

‘Fuck…yes? Yes! Let’s do that, all of us right now! Lets fuck!’ you clapped.

There was a moment of silence as the brothers all looked between each other then their eyes went back to you. The beautiful dark skinned woman that they were all fascinated by, the woman that had just drunkenly suggested that all three of them share her.

‘If you say so.’ Hvitserk said before he began to run his hand up and down one of your legs.

‘Oh I say so…’ you said as you began to crawl onto the bed, your eyes drunkenly focused on Hvitserk.

The viking in question backed up a bit to give you enough room to lay on top of him, then he gave you a literal helping hand by grabbing your ass and bringing your hips down on his.

‘You’re already hard?’ you asked with a hushed voice.

‘With a woman like you on top of me, how could I not be.’ he growled before he pulled you into a kiss that was so deep and passionate you had to pull away just to catch your breath.

Your ending the kiss did little to discourage Hvitserk as he went from your lips to kissing your neck.

‘Fuck Hvitserk.’ you moaned as you tilted your head back to give him more access to your hotspot.

In the bliss of him practically eating your neck you managed to open your eyes and see Ivar and Ubbe were watching with dark and lustful eyes.

‘I said all of us didn’t I…mmm~’ you moaned as Hvitserk grabbed one of your legs and pulling it up to spread your legs a bit.

With this new position you could really feel him grinding up against you.

‘Get up here brothers…before I get greedy.’ Hvitserk growled.

Ubbe needed no more convincing, he moved to lay down beside you and Hvitserk and he slowly pulled you to sit up a bit.

‘Are you sure (Y/N)?’ he asked looked you in the eye.

‘Kiss me.’ you responded before you pulled him into a kiss that was much slower and less rushed.

For a split second Ubbe seemed unsure but quickly he eventually returned the kiss and brought his hand up to your breast.

With Ubbe on board you look to Ivar who seemed like he was either about launch himself onto the bed or wheel himself out of the room.

‘Ivar… come on.’ you called.

Ivar bit his lip nervously before he placed his hands on the bed and pulled himself onto the mattress.

Once he was all the way on he laid back against the pillows and kept his eyes on you and his brothers while his hands stayed in his lap.

While Hvitserk and Ubbe paid little attention to this and continued what they had been doing you were almost hyper focused on Ivar.

‘Ivar.’ you said as you pulled away from Ubbe and Hvitserk and straddled Ivar.

‘What’s wrong?’ you asked as you began rubbing your hands up and down Ivar’s chest…his beautiful and muscular chest.

‘Last time I tried this…it went bad.’ he whispered sending a look to his brothers. He didn’t want his brothers to hear this.

You leaned down to whisper into his ear.

‘What happened?’ you asked, unable to stop yourself from kissing Ivar’s neck, making him flinch a bit.

‘My cock…it didn’t work…I couldn’t satisfy her.’

‘Well, you saw the videos, you don’t need a cock to please a woman.’ you smiled before you ran a finger over his bottom lip.

‘And besides, seems like it’s working just fine to me.’ you said as you began to slowly move your hips against him, making him gasp in pleasure.

He was hard.

‘I do not know what to do, not like my brothers.’ he said nervously.

‘Neither do I, but I’m taking a swing at it, so swing with me Ivar.’ you said before you kissed him.

Again his kiss was nervous and eager, but you made sure not to pull away until he had relaxed a bit. Once he had you sat up and looked at him.

‘Feel better?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good, now help your brothers make me feel better.’ you grinned.

Once you said that you were yanked off Ivar and pinned to your bed, the motion was so quick and you were so drunk it took a second for you to look around and realize that Ivar was to your left, Ubbe to your right and Hvitserk on top of you.

‘If you two are done, we were in the middle of something.’ he smiled before he began kissing his way down your chest.

‘Well then get to it.’ you said as you pulled Ubbe into a kiss.

You were happy to feel Ivar place a hesitant kiss on your neck that made let out a surprised little moan that quickly a whine as Ubbe kissed you.

Your body was becoming taken over by all these new sensations, all you could do was close your eyes and hold on for the ride.

‘So fucking beautiful.’ Hvitserk growled as he took hold of one of your breast and took the nipple in his mouth.

You whimpered as he began to bite a bit, it didn’t hurt really you just hadn’t been ready.

As you were enjoying that you were suddenly surprised to feel a hand sliding into your panties.

‘Ah!’ you gasped.

‘Shhh, it will feel good.’ Ubbe soothed as he nibbled at your ear.

You were completely overwhelmed right now, you were drunk and your body was receiving more attention than it ever had before. Your head was spinning and you couldn’t focus on anything completely, everything was all blended together into a mesh.

It was hard for you to tell who was doing what and before you knew it the world had blacked out completely.

Hvitserk had thrown your leg over his shoulder and was ready to truly feast on your beautiful brown body.

‘Wait! Hvitserk, she is sleep.’ Ubbe said, stopping his brother.

A quick look up at your face and the viking found his brother was right.

‘Dammit.’ he groaned as he rested his head on your stomach in frustration.

The sons of Ragnar all took a moment to catch their breath and calm down a bit.

‘We should leave…let her rest.’ Ivar said.

‘And leave her naked and passed out for Bjorn?’ Ubbe reminded.

‘He is right, we might as well stay here and sleep.’ Hvitserk said as he stood up to lock your bedroom door and the door that connected Ivar’s room to yours.

‘I suppose you are right, we should watch over her.’ Ivar said as Hvitserk got back in the bed and laid down in the bed.

‘Good night brothers.’ Hvitserk sighed in annoyance before he began to snore drunkenly.

‘Good night.’ Ubbe replied as he rolled over and almost instantly went to sleep.

‘Good night…(Y/N).’ Ivar said, placing a kiss on her cheek before he moves closer to you and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell happened last night?

‘Oh my God.’ you said as you looked at Ivar, who was laying in your bed.

‘OH MY GOD!’ you shouted as you shot out of the bed, practically falling out of it in your rush.

‘Argh! Get off!’ someone yelled when you stood on their back as you stood on them.

You hurried to get off whoever you had just stepped on.

‘What is all the noise?’ someone else asked

This was all too much moving for you when you were this hung over.

‘J-Just hold on a minute! No one move or talk for like ten damn seconds!’ you ordered closing your eyes to hide from the bright light coming from the window and taking a second to get your flustered thoughts together.

You open your eyes and see Ivar sitting up in his spot on your bed, Ubbe standing beside the bed rubbing his back where you stepped on it and Hvitserk still laying half sleep at the foot of your bed.

They were also all shirtless.

‘Wha-what the hell happened last night and why are you all in my bedroom not wearing shirts?’

‘You’re not one to talk.’ Hvitserk yawned.

You looked down at yourself and hurried to cover your body with the robe you always kept on the hook on your bedroom door.

All you had on was a pair of panties and that was it, no pants, no shirt, and no bra. Nothing to keep your tits from the view of these three men.

‘What the fuck?’ you groaned as you blushed,

‘You told us not to say anything.’ Ubbe said as he stretched.

You rolled your eyes so hard they nearly popped out the sockets, this is my far the worst morning you’ve ever experienced.

‘Just tell me what happened last night, before I start to panic.’ you begged.

‘You let us mess with a little box in the hall and then it suddenly got very hot and we all got undressed, but you made us keep on our pants.’ Ubbe started.

‘Then Bjorn got too drunk and a little too comfortable touching you during a dance and Lagertha made him retire to his room and asked us to sleep in here just in case.’ Hvitserk sighed as he sat up.

‘So…nothing happened between any of us?’ you asked hopefully.

At your question they all looked away.

‘Oh God.’ you sighed.

‘Not thing too much, by our standards at least.’ Ubbe comforted.

‘Do I want to know what actually happened?’ you asked.

‘Probably not, but let me just say I rather enjoyed myself.’ Hvitserk said, turning his head to show off a hickey on his neck.

Your eyes widen in practical horror.

‘Did I-’

‘You did.’ Ivar said as he pointed a similar hickey on his left shoulder.

‘You too?’ you gasped.

‘And I as well.’ Ubbe said pointing to the hickey on his waist.

‘I-holy shit.’ you you deflated, covering your face.

You move your hands and see a empty bottle that explained almost everything in an instant.

‘Gin.’ you cursed.

Gin was your poison, you couldn’t remember anything after you had the shit, you never even bought a single damn bottle of it, but you got it as a gift forever ago.

Why the hell did you drink that?

‘Just like get out, let me throw up and shower and throw up again and brush my teeth, you all go and do whatever doesn’t destroy my house or make a mess.’ you say opening your door only to reveal a passed out and snoring Bjorn on the floor in the hall.

‘For the love of- get him too.’ you groaned.

‘I’ll get Ivar, you get Bjorn.’ Hvitserk said as he got out of bed and went to pick up Ivar.

‘Of course you get the smallest one.’ Ubbe grumbled as he went and dragged his older brother down the hall.

‘I am not small.’ Ivar argued as Hvitserk followed behind the two older brothers.

You closed the door behind them and hurried to the bathroom to try and get your shit together, taking a shower and throwing up after the steam mixed with the hangover made you nauseous.

After emptying the contents of your stomach into the toilet bowl and you took another shower.

Finally clean and almost fully sober you took a look in the mirror and too your horror you realized you had a few extra things then you did yesterday.

Hickeys. Galore.

On your neck, shoulders, and under your breast and even one under your belly button.

‘What the hell happened last night?’ you whined.

You go about getting dressed, deciding on sweats, in no mood to try going out for any reason.

You pull tour wet hair in a ponytail and head into the living room where the vikings had been waiting for you.

‘Yo, who wants to explain this?’ you accused, pointing to your mutilated neck.

‘Oh that’s rubbish.’ Bjorn pouted.

‘You are far too old for her, you raised a son older than her…old man.’ Ivar said.

‘As if any of you lot are better, what would your wife say Ubbe?’

‘Hey!’ you snapped, regaining all their attention.

‘My neck and everything else…who is responsible for this cluster fuck of hickeys?’

‘Well…all of us I guess.’ Ubbe confessed.

‘But Ivar did the most.’ Hvitserk ratted.

‘You went the lowest before she went to sleep.’ Ivar said back.

‘All of you?’ Lagertha asked.

‘All of them.’ Bjorn griped.

‘None of them! I didn’t…you know, have sex with any of them.’ you blushed.

Lagertha and Bjorn looked like they didn’t find your argument valid at all.

‘Go and shower, you all stink like booze.’ you said.

‘We can’t all stink like sex.’ Bjorn said.

‘NO ONE HAD SEX!’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the Vikings on an outing.

While the Vikings are all showering you were hand washing the dishes from last night. Simply running them through the dishwasher wouldn’t clean them and you needed something to do to keep your mind off the shit show that was last night.

Three men.

What the hell did your virgin ass know what to do with not one, but three gigantic men. You had never had a hickey in all your existence, you never let things get that far with any of your boyfriends.

Granted you had a tendency to fall for fuck boys who hide behind false patience and sweet words, which is why you never let them escalate. 

After you were done putting the last plate on the rack you dried your hands on a rag and absentmindedly touched your neck..

It felt kinda sore, and you knew it looked God awful.

“Why do men get to sleep around like dogs but women are called bitches if we do. You know what though, we can sleep around too and we can do it better.”

With a wince you remembered saying that bit while you were in your room with Ubbe, Hvitserk and Ivar. You remembered that you were all sitting in your bed passing around that damn bottle and after that there was nothing.

‘I shouldn’t have drank that much, what the hell was I thinking?’ you said to yourself.

‘I do not know what you were thinking but you seemed to enjoy yourself.’ You jumped nearly out of your skin as you turn and face Ivar.

‘Seriously…stop doing that, make some damn sounds when you enter a room.’ you scolded.

‘My apologies.’ he said.

You looked away from him as your cheeks began to burn.

‘What is wrong? Can you not look at me the same now?’ he asked.

‘I can’t look any of you the same, not after I acted so….stupid.’ you sighed.

‘What about it was stupid, you were drunk and emotional and we were all there. No one found your actions stupid.’ he assured.

‘Thank you for saying that, but I still need an a minute to forget that I gave you and your brothers hickeys, and that you have all seen me pretty much completely naked…and that I am also covered in hickeys. Which apparently you did most of.’ you said awkwardly.

‘Hvitserk went the lowest, I stayed above the breast.’ Ivar defended.

You chuckled as you went to the fridge and got out some eggs and bacon.

While you were tiptoeing to reach the pancake mix Ivar wheeled over to the fridge and opened it.

‘What are you doing?’ you asked.

‘I want to see what is inside of it, what kind of food you are putting in us.’

‘Fine, but can you hand me the clear container with the red sticker, its the milk.’ you said as you put the bacon on the sheet and put it in the oven.

Ivar scanned the fridge for what you described until he found the milk and placed it in his lap before wheeling over to you.

‘Thank you, don’t forget to close the fridge door, its wasteful.’ you said as you began to measure out the pancake mix.

Ivar followed the direction as Ubbe, Hvitserk and Bjorn all entered the kitchen.

‘How are y'all dealing with your hangovers, feeling better after the showers?’ you asked.

'Much better.’ Ubbe said.

'Speak for yourself, I threw up.’ Bjorn sighed, rubbing his temples.

'In the shower?’ you panicked.

'No I reached the toilet.’

You sighed in relief, thankful that you wouldn’t have to clean that mess.

'All of you sit down, I’m making pancakes for breakfast.’ you said.

‘Pan…cakes?’ Ubbe asked.

‘What are cakes?’ Hvitserk asked eagerly.

‘You guys didn’t have cake? Well…cake is like a really sweet bread, it can be all kinds of flavors. Pancakes are cakes made in a pan and you have ‘em for breakfast.’ you explained.

‘Pancakes…sounds delicious.’ Hvitserk said.

‘Not as good as (Y/N) sounded last night.’ Ubbe smiled at you.

‘Alright none of that, last night did not even happen. ‘ you said quickly.

‘The marks on your neck say otherwise.’ Bjorn said.

‘Bruises, you get bruises from stupid decisions all the time.’ you dismissed. 

‘So we were all stupid decisions?’ Ivar asked in offense.

‘No-I mean that- that last night I was too drunk and lost myself. If I had been sober I would have never been…like that with all of you.’ you tried to say as you cooked.

‘So you would never be interested in any of us?’ Ubbe asked.

‘No- I mean- you are all very handsome men, way better looking than the guys I’m used to to be honest, but still I just met you guys and you are all like a few centuries too old for me. And apparently two of you are married, in case you forgot Ubbe and Bjorn.’ you said as you finished the pancakes and moved on to the eggs.

‘I take it you Christians are a bit more strict about marriage meaning being between only a man and wife.’ Hvitserk said.

‘Well yeah, that’s what we claim, but nowadays everyone is sleeping around, marrying before they are ready and getting divorced anyway. The point is I like to think myself worthy of being the only woman in a guy’s life and not one of many.’ you said.

‘Agreed, there are many women that think that way.’ Lagertha said as she entered the kitchen.

‘I know right, have a seat, the food is ready.’ you said while you started making plates.

You sat a plate in front of all of them, giving Hvitserk two more pancakes than the others.

‘So I was thinking you all shouldn’t be held here for your whole stay in this time, how about I take you all out.’ you said as you took your own seat.

‘What?’ Bjorn asked.

‘Nothing too wild or anything just a few local spots. A shop, a park, maybe a restaurant for lunch and then we’ll see where the day takes us from there.’ you suggest.

Bjorn looked around the table.

‘What do you all say, ready to see what has become of the world?’ he asked.

‘I want to see the world, at anytime.’ Hvitserk said as he picked up the pancake with his hands.

‘Oh um Hvitserk, we use a fork and knife.’ you corrected, showing him and the rest how to use the silverware you sat out for them.

‘And if you want you can try adding syrup to make it sweeter.’ you said.

Like always everyone waited for Hvitserk to take the first bite, and as per usual he took his time chewing, deciding if he likes the taste.

‘It is the sweetest bread I’ve had.’ he hummed as he cut himself another piece.

Taking that as their green light everyone else dug into their own plates, all making noises of agreement that the food was really tasteful.

As they all finished you gathered the dishes.

‘Go on and put on your shoes, I will be ready in one moment.’ you said as you started the dishwasher.

‘An outing at last.’ Ubbe smiled as he pushed Ivar’s chair. 

You really hadn’t been in the mood to take anyone anywhere earlier, but now you had the energy and you really did believe the Vikings needed an outing. 

Keeping them here was a recipe for cabin fever.

You decided to go along with everyone and just go out in sweats with some slides.

When you went back into the living room the Vikings were all literally waiting by the door.

‘Alright I guess I should hurry my ass up then.’ you mumbled as you opened the door and lead everyone to the van.

Ubbe placed Ivar in the passenger seat and you put the chair in the trunk.

Alright first stop is this little mom and pop shop, its really for older people who want to decorate their homes or buy local made foods.’ you said as you started driving.

‘Next to that there is a nice little clothing store, you all can look around for clothes you like.’ you smiled.

‘What about your worries…we still do not exist in your world.’ Lagertha said.

‘Just don’t do anything to bring too much attention to us, so no yelling, fighting, stealing, plundering or raping or any of that other shit you are all famous for.’ you warned.

Despite having a few eye rolls they all agreed.

‘Awesome, and also try not to glare at everyone, you guys look like you are waiting to start a fight, especially you Ivar. Try relaxing the muscles in your face.’ you added.

Ivar brought his brows lower in confusion.

‘That is my face. These…are all of our usual faces.’ Ivar said pointing to the backseat.

You stop at a red light and look back and see that all eyes were on you, and yup they all like they just left a mob movie.

‘Maybe just don’t look at anyone.’ you sighed.

This time the drive wasn’t full of so many questions, but they all still seemed to be amazed by world around them. You drove on main roads so they saw a lot more cars passing by and buildings.

At last you reached Historic Downtown, all the shops here had been open and family ran for the last thirty years. And almost everyone who shopped around there are was in their sixties, meaning it wasn’t a very populated.

Just the right place.

You got out the car and got Ivar’s chair while Ubbe got Ivar, after Ivar was in his wheelchair everyone got out of the car.

Immediately they all started going their own ways, eager to explore everything.around them.

‘What is this thing?’ Bjorn asked.

‘That’s a machine horse, kids put in a coin and it rocks around so they can pretend to be riding a horse.’ you said.

'Now will all of you get back here, or do you not want to go inside.’ you called out.

Everyone came back to you and you had to make Ubbe put down a beer bottle he had found. You guessed they didn’t have glass yet.

You walked in and the old lady you knew as Ms. Judy smiled and greeted.

‘Oh hello, haven’t seen you in ages child.’ she smiled.

‘I know I’ve been working.’ you smiled politely.

‘Who are your new friends?’ she asked.

‘Oh uh these guys are…foreigners.’ you lied.

‘Really?’ she asked.

‘Yeah, uh Scandinavian. Their first trip to the States I’m showing them around town.’ you said.

‘Well welcome to America what is your favorite thing about it so far?’ Ms. Judy smiled at them.

‘The sex toys.’ Lagertha answered.

‘What?’ the old woman gasped.

‘She’s a joker! Anyway let us look around a second.’ you panicked pulling Lagertha away.

Once you were in a aisle far away from the checkout you turned to face everyone.

‘You can not just openly talk about sex or sex toys with total strangers, especially sweet old ladies!’ you hissed.

‘Why?’ Ubbe asked.

‘You just don’t, now just…look around don’t talk to anyone at all. If you see anything you like bring it to me and I will tell you if you can have it. I will be over there in the malt shop area.

‘What is a malt?’ Hivitserk asked.

‘I’ll tell you later, now go and explore.

You hadn’t even sat down before Ivar held out a snow globe with a circle of dancing in a circle.

‘Its a snow globe, you can get it.’ you decide.

Ivar smiled sitting the globe down and went off again, before he was out of sight Ubbe arrived with a giant gummy bear shaped container full of gummy bears.

‘Its candy, you eat it and you can have it but you have to share with everyone.’ you said.

‘What if I do not wish to share?’

‘Then you can’t have it.’ you said sternly.

The vicious viking rolled his eyes and set the container next to you before going back on his hunt for new items.

This goes on for about thirty minutes and you had a rather decent collection of nick-knacks that required you to get a basket.

‘Alright that’s enough of that, come on let’s get a few drinks.’ you said motioning to the malt shop.

‘More alcohol?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘God no, I was thinking soda or milkshakes. These days we have drinks that taste good and don’t get you drunk.’ you explained as the followed you to the desk.

‘Hello, welcome to Retro, what can I get you.’ the young girl smiled.

‘I need six milkshakes to go, uh two strawberry, two chocolate and two vanilla.’ you decided.

She put in your order and started making the drinks, thankfully she was unaware of how hard the vikings were all watching her move around the little kitchen.

You were so busy watching them watch her you nearly cried out when you saw that Ivar had wheeled himself behind the counter and was messing with stuff behind the poor girl’s back.

‘Oh my God.’ you mumbled as you bent down, the counter keeping the woman from seeing as you too snuck behind it to grab Ivar’s chair and quietly pull him out of the restricted area.

You make it back to the right side of the counter just in time for the girl to turn and start putting the drinks in front of you.

‘There you go, enjoy and have a lovely day.’ she said politely, unaware that you had just mission impossibled this fine establishment.

You grabbed a strawberry milkshake and told the others to grab whichever one looked good to them.

Once they all had a cup they followed the routine and waited for Hvitserk to take the first sip.

‘It’s cold.’ he said.

‘Its supposed to be cold, its ice cream milk and flavoring, its good.’ you assured taking a sip from the straw.

Hvitserk watched how you and followed your lead.

'Ah!’ he gasped looking at the cup.

'Is it vile Brother?’ Ivar asked in worry.

Hvitserk shook his head violently.

'Delicious! My brothers it is better than any ale I’ve ever had.’ he said before returning to the drink again.

Everyone seemed shocked by how enthusiastic he was but encouraged.

They all went to their straws and collectively hummed around them.

Apparently the milkshakes were too good to stop drinking even for a second to say it was good.

You were happy they enjoyed it that is until you remembered something very important.

'Wait-’

Hvitserk eyes went wide before closed tight.

'Too late.’ you winced.

'Argh!’ Ubbe grunted covering his eyes.

'Odin’s sake!’ Lagertha whined as she set the drink down.

'What in the hell is this?!’ Ivar growled at the cup in his hands.

'That is what we call a brain freeze.’ you sighed.

'Milkshakes are evil.’ Hvitserk pouts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone causes a scene.

After you had convinced them that their drinks were not evil, and that they just had to drink them slowly; you moved your party out of the shop with your cluster of shopping bags.

Once those were in the trunk of your van you all walked over to the thrift shop so they could all pick out some clothes.

A process that took HOURS and part of your life force you think.

So much chaos, as a woman you have never spent so long on clothes for any reason. Vikings however seemed to take a LOT of pride in their physical appearance, but more than that they cared about it being functional for battle.

Imagine shopping for battle appropriate clothes in a fucking thrift store, it took you one hour to make it clear to them that they would under no circumstance be battling while they were here.

Then it took three hours to help each of them pick out four non-tacky outfits to wear on any other outings.

They all seemed to have their own styles though; Ubbe was very laid back in joggers, Hvitserk seemed to be into jeans, Ivar showed much appreciation for simple slacks while Lagertha surprised you by finding a couple dresses.

Seeing them all running about you couldn’t help but pick out a cute little dress for yourself so you wouldn’t look like trash with these dolled up blondes.

Alas it was about four in the afternoon and you were starving, you decided to let them wear one of their outfits out the store.

Honestly walking out that thrift shop you felt like the baddest bitch in the world. Just you rolling with your squad of Vikings looking ready for a runway.

No big deal.

‘Come on you good looking folks, lets go get some food.’ you said.

‘Time to go back home already?’ Hvitserk pouted as he helped you put the bags in the trunk.

‘No, I’m taking you all out to a restaurant to eat.’ you said as you and he got in the car.

‘What is that?’ Ubbe asked.

‘You told me you worked at something called a restaurant, when you spoke of-’

‘Don’t even say that bastard’s name, and yes I work at restaurant. There are all kinds of them, the basics are you go there and pay for someone else to make your food serve it to you.’ you explained as you pulled out the parking lot.

‘Like the paid servants and cooks in the great hall? We had a few of those back in Kattegat.’ Ivar said.

‘Well yeah like that I guess, and the rules for the restaurant are don’t be too loud and don’t talk to anyone. If you have questions-

“BE CALLER NUMBER NINE AND WIN FREE CONCERT TICKETS!”

You panicked and swerved into the next lane which resulted in the car in that lane honking at you.

‘Shit!’ you hissed as hurried to shut off the radio.

With the car silent you took a second to gather your thoughts and silently thank God that you didn’t die just now.

You look over at Ivar who was very interested in looking out the window.

‘What the hell Ivar? Please if there is anything you should remember from your time here…its that you don’t touch a black woman’s radio. Don’t fiddle with the dials, do not push buttons especially when I’m not looking. I almost killed us just now.’ you lectured.

‘I think I nearly died from fright.’ Bjorn said, hand over his heart.

‘Ivar?’ Ubbe asked.

He got no response.

‘Ivar?’ he asked again.

It was then you saw the iron clad grip he had on the armrest, looks he scared the hell out of himself.

You bit your lip to keep from laughing, he looks so precious right now.

‘It’s OK, just speakers, like back at the house.’ you assured.

‘I knew that.’ Ivar said quickly placing his hands in his lap, his usual unbothered demeanor returning.

‘Alright now, lets see where should I take you all, steakhouse maybe?’ you guessed.

Suddenly it hit you.

‘I know just the place.’ you smiled as took the next exit.

‘Where are we going?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Somewhere you will love Hvitsty.’ 

‘Hvitsy?’ he questioned.

‘Yeah, its a nick name, like nonofficial second name. Like you could just shorten my name, or if you noticed something about me that you just associate with me you could call me that and that would be my nick name.’ you explained.

‘Ah…and I get to choose it?’ he asked excitedly.

‘Go ahead, pick my nick name and tell me why.’ 

‘Delicious.’ Hvitserk said with no hesitation. 

You choked on your own gasp.

‘Wha-’

‘You make delicious food.’ he said.

‘And the noises you make can be quite savory.’ Ubbe added.

‘Hmmm.’ Ivar hummed in agreement.

‘OK, none of that, the nick name is denied.’ you blushed.

‘I don’t see why you are so shy, you are beautiful, surely it wasn’t your first time in such a situation.’ Ubbe said.

‘I haven’t been in that kind of mess with one man yet alone three, now no more talk of last night, for my sake.’ you sighed. 

‘Fine, though I still see no reason why not.’ Ubbe said.

‘Good, anyway we are here.’ you said as you parked.

‘What is this place?’ Ivar asked.

‘This is a fat person’s heaven on earth, also known as a buffet.’ you smiled.

‘Buffet?’

‘A kind of restaurant but instead of food being served you get yourself and as much as you want. Come on I’ll show you the ropes.’ you smiled as you all unloaded yourselves from the van.

‘Remember the rules, don’t make scene.’ you whispered as you all entered.

‘BITCH!’ you yelled as you entered and saw an old coworker at the register.

She looked up and a giant smile crossed her face as she ran around her podium.

‘Biiiitch!’ she yelled back as she hugged you spinning you around as she did so.

‘So much for not making a scene.’ Ivar whispered to his brothers.

‘Oh my GOD! I haven’t seen you since you quit.’ you smiled.

‘Girl I couldn’t take that damn diner, stingy ass customers I need an hourly or a sugar daddy to pay my bills and Mama ain’t raise no hoe.’ she said.

‘Dumbass, how you been tho, I gotta ask since you don’t want to text a hoe.’ you accused.

‘And speaking of hoes when was you gone tell me about Alvin?’

‘What about him?’

‘I’m talking about the scrawny wig wearing hoe he was flaunting around up here last week, when did y’all break up?’

‘Yesterday.’ you rolled your eyes.

‘I told you he was shiesty son of a bitch, want me to key his car? Cuz I will, I will carve all kinda shit into that raggedy truck for you. I’d drag that skinny bitch too.’

‘Aaaww bitch.’ you swooned as you hugged her again.

‘Hold the fuck up.’ she said as she pulled back.

She looked from you to your little group then back to you.

‘Talk about a bounce back, girl who are the these fine ass white boys and where you been hiding them?’ she asked, giving Ubbe a very hungry look.

‘Stop before your husband pops up.’ you laugh.

‘You know we like to swing, you’ve been invited several times.’ she grinned.

‘Hush, these are just some foreigners visiting the states I’m showing them around. Keep your V away from them, don’t need them going home talking the monster they find in that cave.’

‘Bitch a taste of this pussy will keep them in this shitty ass country.’ she snapped as she went back to the podium.

‘How much for all us?’ you asked.

‘Free, since my boss decided he was too important to stay and that he trusted me to work on my off day.’ she said.

‘Fuck him but thanks, I’ll hook you up at the diner if you ever stop by.’ you promised.

‘You better, you know my boys miss you.’ she said handing you a stack of cups.

‘Tell your kid I miss him and tell your husband to keep it in his pants.’ 

‘Go sit down I got a job to do, but Imma be texting you tonight OK.’

‘K.’ you said as you motioned for the others to follow.

‘What was that?’ Lagertha asked.

‘That was modern day girl talk, she’s a friend.’ you assured.

You showed them the ways of buffet etiquette, they all seemed fascinated to try so many new foods, Hvitserk more than the others. They all seemed amazed by the soda fountain, but you quickly decided that was not for them when Hvitserk spit out a sip of sprite.

After they were set you let them all go and explore the restaurant and make their plates, you helped Ivar make his plate.

Everyone sat down at the table and yeah, you’ve never seen so much food on one table outside of Thanksgiving.

‘Alright then lets eat.’ you said.

In saying that you unleashed the beast.

They all went nuts, taking bites of this and that then moving onto the next, a lot they liked and a lot they didn’t as much. 

Despite their lack of certain table manners things were alright that is until you heard a very loud “Aw HELL No!”

You look up and see your friend walking around the podium and walking up to (you guessed it) Alvin and some girl.

‘Come on.’ you whined as you stood up and ran to catch her.

‘You one bold ass bitch coming up here.’ she spat.

‘What are you talking bout?’ Alvin asked.

‘I’m talking about you bringing all these hoes up here when you have a bitch already!’ she yelled, geeing in his face.

Before she could get physical you pulled her back a couple feet.

‘Come on, it’s fine; don’t lose your job over some dude I’m not mad about losing.’

She looked ready to argue but you looked her in the eye and stopped her from speaking.

‘You got a kid at home, and student loans to pay; think with your wallet.’ you whispered.

She took a deep breath before turning back to Alvin and his girl.

‘You know what, you fucked something good you know that? I promise you all these little girls ain’t as good as she is. The only keeping from showing my ass right now and beating both of you bitches down is her.’ your friend said.

‘Who the fuck you calling a bitch?’ the hoe asked.

‘You, and take the base outta your god damn voice, worry about yo man and the other bitch he had up here four days ago.’

At that the girl turned from you and you friend went fully focused on Alvin.

‘I knew you wasn’t shit.’ she started.

‘He really ain’t. Did he even tell he just got out of a year and half long relationship, like literally yesterday?’ your fried said.

‘What he’s been to me for like two months!’

‘It’s not even-’ Alvin tried.

‘So… you don’t know about the red head he was with at Walmart yesterday?’ you added.

Now all of you had turned and joined forces to destroy Alvin.

‘See Imma take back calling you a bitch, yo ass got common sense.’ your friend apologized.

‘I know, and my common sense and telling me to go to my car drive home.’ she said storming off.

‘Wait you’re my ride!’ Alvin called.

‘Ask your Walmart hoe to pick yo ass up, taking me to a cheap ass buffet… my pussy is five star.’ she scoffed.

‘Baby!’ he yelled following her.

You rolled your eyes and turned to your friend.

‘I wasted way too much time on him, girl I’m going to get my ass outta here before he starts shit that involves cops.

‘Yeah girl, get home I’ll call when I’m off.’

‘Sorry for causing all this.’

‘Girl you can apologize to me in the bedroom.’ she winks.

‘You get on my nerves.’ you laughed as you turned to go back to your table.

‘Thought that was why you liked me!’ she yelled.

‘Come on guys, time to go…like right now.’ you said to the Vikings.

‘What happened to not causing a scene, you’ve caused two.’ Ivar said.

‘The rules were for you, not me.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) slept with Ivar again.

‘Well after that dinner and show I’m sure you are all tired…I sure am.’ you sighed as you all entered the house.

‘I agree, at my age there is such a thing as too much excitement.’ Bjorn agreed.

‘Not for me, I’m far too excited to be tired.’ Ubbe said as he sat down rumbling through his bag of new clothes.

‘As am I, I ate a sea monster.’ said Hvitserk.

‘Calamari.’ you whispered, not wanting to destroy the joy in the Viking’s eyes.

‘Well I for one will be retreating to my room.’ Lagertha said.

‘As will I.’ Bjorn agreed, the two going their own ways.

You had been trying not to be alone with the three young Sons of Ragnar, but now you were stuck and all eyes went to you the second the others were gone.

‘Alone again.’ Hvitserk said, placing his arm around you.

‘It would seem so.’ you said awkwardly trying to step away, but in moving away from him you bumped right into Ubbe who had snuck up behind you silent as the night.

‘Oh…hello.’ you stuttered.

‘Do we make you nervous?’ Hvitserk asked, placing a hand on the base of your back pushing you gently toward the couch.

‘Whaaat?!’ you said in a high pitched voice.

They all chuckled, when did chuckling become arousing, honestly who green lit sexy chuckling? You were writing a letter to someone about this.

‘We do not want you to be uncomfortable around us because of last night, we never would have touched you if we knew it would upset you.’ Ubbe said, sitting on the couch and making you sit beside you.

‘We did have fun though.’ Hvitserk added as he sat on your other side of you.

‘I found it very…educational.’ Ivar said rolling so his wheelchair was right in front of you.

‘So much to learn Ivar, so many ways to make a woman purr for you.’ Ubbe smiled as you, moving closer to you so you feel his breath hot on your neck.

‘I prefer to hear them whine.’ Hvitserk said, voice getting lower.

You were getting more and more turned on and this was not how you wanted your first time to go. With three men at once who happen to be ancient Vikings, that you met less than a week ago.

Still you couldn’t pull yourself away from their gentle touches.

‘Brothers, do not tease her, she is tired and we do all need to rest.’ Ivar said.

They both sighed, Ubbe even lowering his head to rest on your shoulder.

‘She really does make delightful sounds.’ Hvitserk whined.

‘Maybe if you give her time you will hear them again, for now see if you can go without it.’ the youngest brother said.

They both sighed as they backed away from you, making you let out a breath you didn’t remember holding.

‘I can’t go more than three days.’ Hvitserk pouts, leaning back against the couch.

‘I assure you that you can go longer, I lived my whole life without, and I am just fine.’ Ivar reasoned.

At that you all looked at him.

‘Ivar, you are my brother and I love you, but you are not just fine.’ Ubbe said with a smile.

‘You are filled with anger and violence.’ Hvitserk added.

‘OK so Ivar isn’t the most stable poster boy for virginity, but dammit I am. Well…I’m a girl but-ugh you know what I mean. Look if I can be a mentally stable virgin in today’s America then you can go a week or two without shoving your dick in something.’

You took a deep breath realizing you had said that whole rant in one breath.

They all looked at you.

‘Um…sorry, got flustered. I’m gonna go to bed now.’ you mumbled, hastily standing up and maneuvering around the three men.

‘Good night!’ you yelled as you hurried down the hall to your room. 

You closed and locked your door, you sighed in relief finally being alone. 

Damn that was intense, that was the beginning of a porno you think, not that you watched porn regularly. 

Whatever, you really were tired so you took off your dress and bra and climbed into your bed. 

You laid down and for hours you tried to sleep, but your mind couldn’t get off of the Vikings you had just avoided.

Sure you had no problem with you virgin status, in fact you were proud of how long you had kept your legs closed, BUT you were human.

You were human and you felt the same urges everyone else did, but now you were feeling them so much more. Now you had multiple men who are attracted to you, and you also found them attractive.

That was new.

Sure you found men attractive but damn…never like this, if the situation was different and they weren’t historic icons you would make all kinds of bad decisions to get one of them to date you.

‘(Y/N)?’

You shot up and see Ivar pulling himself up onto your bed, you guess he left his chair in his room.

‘Ivar, did you need help using the bathroom?’ you asked as your heart slowed down from its previous jump scare.

‘No, I can not sleep…not like this.’ he said, moving to lay beside you.

‘Like what?’ you asked, moving to put a bit of space between you and him.

‘Alone…when I’m alone it is…harder to ignore the ache in my legs.’ he sighed.

At that your eyes dropped to his legs, he was wearing sweats so you didn’t see them but you remembered what they looked like from your times helping him undress for his baths.

‘You…feel your legs?’ you asked.

‘I wish the answer to that was no, but I do not wish to lie to you.’ Ivar answered.

‘Your legs…they say your legs…when you were born there was gristle where bone should be. Did that mean you were born with broken legs?’ you asked carefully.

Ivar made a pinched that you only made out because of the moonlight coming from your window.

‘Mother used to say…she could feel them breaking as she gave birth, said it was why I was her last child. She never wanted to risk going through it twice, having two crippled children.’

‘I’m sorry.’ you said, not knowing what else to say.

‘Your brother, is he like me? Do his legs break under his weight?’ Ivar asked.

‘No, my brother has…a lot of shit wrong with him but he doesn’t have what you have.’

‘What do I have? Do people still have this deformity?’ Ivar asked, a need in his voice.

You propped yourself up on your elbow and looked at Ivar as you took his hand in yours, hoping to comfort him.

‘We call it Brittle Bones Disease, it can be a mutation or hereditary no one knows I think, but people still have it and it’s OK.’ you said.

‘It is not OK, not for my people.’ Ivar said softly.

‘People told my mother to leave me in the woods to die…my father, who I love with all my heart, did leave me to die. Because of this…disease.’ he spat.

‘Hey.’ you thumped his head.

‘No self loathing in my bed, I don’t know anything about your world, but here there is nothing wrong with you. Do you know how many people can’t walk… too many to count.’ you said.

Ivar sat there for a long while looking at you.

‘There is nothing wrong with me?’ he asked.

‘Nothing at all, you’re just an angry little bastard.’ you smiled.

Ivar chuckled.

‘I guess if that is one way to describe me.’

‘Another way is a pervert who sneaks into the beds of practically naked women.’ you said.

‘I didn’t know you’d be naked.’

‘If you hadn’t already seen my boobs I would cover up.’ you yawned.

‘Would it help if I said they were very lovely breast.’ 

‘…yes, just go to sleep before I decide to put you out.’ you said turning over.

You felt Ivar move up behind you before he placed his arm over your waist.

‘Goodnight Ivar.’ you sighed.

‘Goodnight (Y/N).’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed be a chill day.

Waking up you were confused to feel someone behind you and for a brief moment you thought you had let Alvin sleep over.

Then you remembered he was a piece of shit, so who was behind you?

You opened your eyes and turned to see Ivar’s sleeping face.

Oh yeah.

You turned back over and tried to get comfortable once more for a few more minutes of sleep, but that movement also stirred Ivar, making him pull you closer to him in his sleep.

It was then that something unmistakable pressed against you.

Your eyes snap open and you look back at him, yup Ivar was completely sleep and pressing a very distinct part of himself against your ass.

Holy crap what do you do? Wake him up and be super awkward or try to sneak away from him and act like it never happened.

There was no contest.

You slowly lifted the covers from yourself and then very carefully removed Ivar’s arm from your waist.

Ivar made an incoherent noise in his sleep and nuzzled into the back of your neck.

‘More…(Y/N).’ he breathed.

You froze, he was dreaming about you.

Well logically thinking it made sense, you were the only female, other than his enemy Lagertha, that he’s been around for a while and he was only now starting to experience arousal.

Still knowing he was dreaming of having sex with you was an odd sensation.

At last you managed to sneak out of your bed and stealthily you put on some sweats before quietly leaving the room.

You sighed in relief considering this a success, you were about to head into the kitchen to start on breakfast but you when you turned you met piercing blue eyes.

‘Sneaking away after a passionate night?’ Ubbe smirked.

‘Ubbe!’ you hissed, hitting the viking man in the chest.

‘Were you this aggressive in there with Ivar?’ he asked with an raised brow.

‘Wha-’

‘I saw him crawl into your room when I was on my way to the toilet.’ Ubbe interrupted your question.

‘Nothing happened, and I don’t want you telling the others otherwise.’ you said firmly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

‘Do not fret, I will speak none of this to Bjorn or Hvitserk, it would lead them to think that you wish to be shared.’

‘Shared?’ you asked with wide eyes.

‘I am not as young and eager as Hvitserk nor am I as old and used to it as Bjorn, I can go without for a while.’ Ubbe assured.

You let out a breath you didn’t recall holding.

‘But I am the oldest of my brothers, and despite the war we nearly had, I do still want the best for each of them. I think you are the best for Ivar.’ Ubbe said.

You looked at him in confusion.

He motioned for you to follow him down the hall and you did.

Once you were in the living room you looked at the window and it looked like the sun was just rising, maybe six in the morning.

‘My brother Ivar has never shown real interest in a woman, nor any desire to be close to one. Not until we got here and he met you, I saw it when you saved him from your pond. How touched he was that you saved him.’ Ubbe started.

‘That the right thing to do, anyone would have done it.’ you said.

‘Not us, his blood brothers, no one back in Kattegat, not in our time at all.’

At that you were stunned by how harsh of world they actually came from, no wonder Ivar seemed to hate his disability so much.

‘Because Ivar is a cripple he lives and thinks differently than any other man, he has no choice. It’s why he’s so angry and violent, he has to be ready to fight for survival at all times. He doesn’t relax or trust; he sees everyone as a potential enemy.’ Ubbe said.

You sat there and listened, hanging to every word, for some reason you were eager to know more about Ivar.

‘Ivar…he trusts you (Y/N), I can tell, his face relaxes around you the way it did with mother.’

You saw that speaking of his mother made him tense and that he didn’t do it often.

‘You are what he needs, if he lets you…you can make him happy.’ Ubbe finished.

For a minute you sat in silence and let all this new information sink in.

‘I understand you Ubbe, I am the oldest and wanting the best for your siblings comes with the title; but at some point you all are going to go back to your world and I will still be here.’ you said.

Maybe Ubbe was right and something could happen between you and Ivar, not that you had even actually considered that there was, but why pursue it if it’s gonna end.

Ubbe looked disappointed by your words but he didn’t say anything.

You lightly hit his shoulder.

‘Come on, you can help me make breakfast.’ you smiled politely as you headed for the kitchen, thankful for a change in topic.

For the next forty five minutes or so you gave Ubbe direction and the two of you made pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice.

‘Thank you for your help can you wake up the others.’ you asked.

‘I’ll wake up the rest, but not Ivar, you can poke that bear yourself.’ Ubbe said as he left.

You rolled your eyes as you finished setting the table, just as you put down the last plate Hvitserk came into the kitchen stretching.

‘Ubbe said the food was ready.’ he yawned.

‘Yes it is, could you wake up Ivar for me please.’ you asked.

‘Absolutely not.’ Hvitserk smiled as he sat down.

You huffed as you left the kitchen and went to your room to wake up Ivar, which you really rather not after his body clock woke you up.

Still you had to wake him up so he could eat, so you opened the door to your room and Ivar was still sleep in your bed.

He was now laying on his stomach, one hand tightly clenching his pillow the other tightly gripping one of the bars of your headboard…he was also moaning a bit.

So he was clearly still very much so dreaming about you.

Slowly you approached the bed, not fully sure if you should wake him up or let him, you know, finish.

Then his soft moans became grunts and his grip on the headboard became so tight you heard the wood creak in protest.

‘Gods.’ he growls before he relaxes.

‘Oh my God.’ you gasped.

Ivar just came…for what you assume is the first time in his life… in your bed.

You definitely had to wake him up, if only to remove and wash your favorite bed sheets.

‘I-Ivar…’ you said softly.

When he remained unfazed you moved closer to him.

‘Ivar.’ you said again as you went to shake his shoulder, but just as you touched him Ivar shot up and gripped your arm. Fast as lightning he pulled you onto the bed and covered your body with his own and held a knife to your throat.

His eyes were full of anger and panic as he looked down at you.

‘Woah!’ you gasped in fear.

Ivar looked down at you and his face relaxed immediately.

‘Good morning.’ he said.

‘Morning uh could you move my kitchen knife from my throat please.’ you said nervously.

Ivar sat the knife on your bedside table and sat up a bit.

‘Thanks…so you slept well.’ you said awkwardly.

Ivar looked confused before he looked down at his pants and saw the fresh stain.

His face became red as he got completely off you.

‘Wait! Ivar it’s OK; I’m not mad and I’m not judging you.’ you said, putting a hand on his shoulder before he could crawl away.

‘It’s OK, take those off and I’ll get you some more pants and boxers.’ you smiled politely and comfortingly.

Ivar nodded but he didn’t meet your eyes, not that you blamed him, this shit was embarrassing for both of you.

You got the pants and silently helped him out of the soiled sweats and boxers before wiping him clean with a cloth, keeping your eyes on the ceiling, and put on the clean bottoms.

‘There you go, good as new.’ you smiled awkwardly.

Still Ivar didn’t look up.

As weird as it was for you, you hated to see Ivar looking this humiliated and sorry for himself.

‘Hey.’ you said as you sat beside him.

‘It’s really OK, its a natural thing that everyone goes through it at least once, even me.’ you tried to comfort.

Ivar looked up at you unsurely.

‘You have had dreams like this?’ Ivar said quietly.

‘Yes, and so has everyone else, its normal.’ you assured.

This seemed to ease his worries and he thanked for your assistance and you let him know the food was ready.

‘Then we should get to the table before Hvitserk eats our share.’ Ivar said before he crawled out of the bed.

You sent one last look at your sheets and decided to wash them later, as to not make Ivar feel bad after you had just cheered him up.

Back in the kitchen you held out a chair for Ivar and made him a plate before taking a seat for yourself.

‘What shall we do today (Y/N)? Go out and explore more of your world?’ Bjorn asked as he sat back from his empty plate.

‘Maybe today we could all just stay in and watch-’ you were interrupted by your cell phone rang.

The vikings all jumped looking around for the cause of the disturbance, and instead of calming them you joined the search.

You had sat your phone down somewhere when you all had came back home yesterday.

‘Aha!’ Lagertha said as she snatched the phone from by the dishrack.

‘Oh thank you.’ you said as you took the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was your manager.

What did he want?

You answered the phone, noticing how oddly the rest were looking at you.

‘Hello.’

‘(Y/N), I’m really sorry to call you while you are on vacation, but Logan and Dora both called in and Chastity gets off in twenty minutes to pick up her brother from the airport.’ he said quickly in his classic panic voice.

You barely managed to hold back a frustrated groan.

‘So you need me to come in Marcus?’ you asked.

‘Yes.’

‘Til what time, and who is my release?’

‘Lisa.’ was your answer.

‘Fine I’m on my way.’ you said before hanging up.

‘Dammit.’ you spat.

‘What was that? Who were you speaking to…where are they.’ Ubbe asked.

‘This is a phone, it’s how people talk to each other when they can’t see one another; that was my boss and I have to go to work. Despite it being my vacation I’m going to work.’ you rant.

‘Guys go get dressed for the day.’ you sighed in annoyance before heading to your room.

As you got you were grumbling and pouting as you put on you stupid uniform.

Once you were dressed you met the others by the backdoor, everyone dressed and waiting for you.

It only twenty minutes to get to the diner, but dammit you wished you had taken longer because you really just didn’t want to be there right now. You were a damn good worker, you knew it, but you were sick of being the go-to for when bad workers started slacking.

You all got out of the car and you led them all into the restaurant.

‘(Y/N)! Thank you so much for coming in, I’m so sorry but we need you here, Chastity just clocked out.’ Marcus said.

‘I would stay, you know I would but I gotta get outta here before the traffic gets too bad.’ your coworker apologized on her way out the door.

Your manager looked behind you at the group behind you.

‘And your friends are…’

‘I rented out my house to these guys while their visiting the States.’ you lied.

The restaurant was almost packed, but it seemed like mostly everyone had been served, only two or three tables were waiting on service.

‘Guys go sit over there and give me one moment.’ you directed before you went to the first table.

After you had taken and put in the orders you went to your table of Vikings.

‘Okay we are going to be here for a while, until then you guys take turns on the jukebox.’ you said as you put a five dollar bill in and showed them how to pick out songs.

‘Amazing.’ Ubbe said as he and the others hurried over to the machine.

‘Take turns.’ you reminded as you went back to work.

You went about work as normal as normal keeping an eye on your vikings, thankful the jukebox kept them from talking to the other guest.

Plus by some miracle they were picking some banging music, while you listened to the music you went about taking care of the customers and sent them on their home.

Once the restaurant was empty you went about your cleaning duties.

All was well until the drunk idiots came in, at two in the afternoon these two guys were loud and reeking of booze.

‘Hello, have seat wherever you like.’ you greeted professionally.

‘Wassup bitch, y’all got waffles in this crap shack?’ one of them said.

‘Excuse me?’ you blinked.

‘Dude, she can’t hear! Y’all got pancakes!’ the other one yelled.

You looked over at the office where you knew Marcus was still doing paperwork, no doubt he heard all this, but still he didn’t step out to take care of these guys.

Of course not.

‘Yes we do have pancakes, please sit anywhere.’ you said.

They took their seats and very drunkenly ordered, still talking crazy to you all the while, but still you held your tongue.

You brought them there food and sat it down.

‘Looks damn good.’ one said as he dug into his plate like a pig.

‘Sure does, are you on the menu?’ the other said as he placed a hand on your ass making you jump back in disgust.

‘Jumpy, huh?’ he laughed.

You were getting ready to really give the shit when he was suddenly snatched out of his seat.

‘Woah!’ you gasped as Ubbe threw the man to the ground and just as fast Ivar slid from his wheelchair and pinned him down.

‘Hey!’ his friend shouted standing to help, but Hvitserk and Bjorn and wasted no time in pinning the idiot to the wall.

‘Keep your disgusting hands off her.’ Ivar growled.

‘Guys!’ you yelled trying to defuse the situation but when Marcus actually left his office you knew there was no point.

‘What is going on?!’

‘He touched her without permission!’ Lagertha spat to your manager.

‘What?’ he said looking around in disbelief.

‘I- this creep touched my ass and then these guys just sort of- please don’t call the cops!’ you panicked as you tried to explain.

Dear God don’t let this chicken shit of a man call the police.

Marcus looked around, more panicked than ever before, looking from his customers being held down by your posse.

‘I…I am so sorry sirs, (Y/N) get your friends out of here!’

You manage to pull the vikings off of the two poor bastards and made them back up, Ivar took the most convincing.

‘I am so sorry.’ you apologized.

‘Just go home, I will stay until Lisa shows up.’ he said as helped the customers up.

You didn’t argue at all, you hurried the vikings out and into the car as fast as you could., panicking the whole damn time.

‘Holy fucking shit! What the hell was that?!’ you yelled as you sped out of the parking lot 

‘He put his hands on you! We held our tongue when he called you bitch, since that’s how you seem to greet people, but he touched you!’ Ivar snaps.

‘Yes he did, and yes it was creepy as fuck! But you don’t just slam them into the ground! That is not how we handle things!’ you scolded.

The car went into a super awkward silence, letting you sit in stew in your own panic the whole way home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day gets less and less chill.

After you had stared at your phone for about thirty four minutes it finally pinged with a message telling you that you were not getting fired and the cops were never called.

‘Thank you God!’ you sighed in ultimate relief.

Everyone jumped at your sudden outburst, they were all watching you watch your phone in your living room.

‘I take it all is well.’ Lagertha said.

‘Yes, its fine, but dammit if that wasn’t close. Guys seriously you can’t be that violent, even if the asshole deserves it.’ you said.

‘We apologize if how we handled it was inappropriate, but that is how we did things in Kattegat.’ Ubbe replied.

‘Its OK, I get that you guys were trying to help, but try to keep the maiming to a minimum please.’ you smiled as you sat up.

‘Come on let’s just chill the rest of day. You guys just chill here, I’ll put something on TV so you can all watch that while I cook dinner.’ you said as you grabbed your remote.

With a very little effort you went to Netflix and put on a show you thought they would be able to follow, Merlin.

(Thought I was gonna say Game of Thrones didn’t you suckers)

They all seemed thoroughly enraptured by the screen, as always.

You went into the kitchen to start cooking, you were thinking a simple spaghetti and garlic bread.

At least that’s what you were thinking before you looked up and realized that there was someone in your kitchen. 

Someone you had never seen before in your life, and more importantly someone who was holding a bloody ax.

‘Guys!’ you yelled in panic turning to go back through the kitchen door and get the others in here to help you.

You were totally fine with them being violent if your actual life was at stake.

Despite your best efforts the door would not budge, despite it not even having lock.

‘You can’t leave and they can not hear you.’

Full of dread you turned around and got a look at the intruder.

He had long strawberry blond hair that was braided in an odd style, and the clothes he wore were obviously viking.

‘I will not harm you, I couldn’t even if I wanted to.’ he said plainly, his voice thick with the accent all the others had.

‘Who are you? What do you want?’ you asked, keeping as much distance as you could between the two of you.

‘I am Sigurd…Snake in the Eye.’ the man introduced.

That got your attention.

‘Sigurd? As in-’

‘Their brother, the dead one.’ he smiled.

You took a nervous step toward him to get a better look at him.

His eyes were both blue but one of his eyes had a snake shaped iris; clearly he lived up to his name.

‘Strange, I know, but look past that; I have a message to deliver.’ he said.

‘How are you here, I mean technically you are dead. Well I guess the others are too but-’ you began to ramble.

‘Quiet.’ he interrupted.

You immediately hushed.

‘The Gods have sent me to you with a message.’ he said.

He held up his bloody ax.

‘Why do you have this?’ you asked worriedly, taking a step back from him.

In taking that step back you noticed he had a large bloody gash in his side.

‘This is a very important ax to my family, it was Ivar’s favorite; the first weapon he ever made. It’s the ax he killed me with, the ax I tried to use to kill him with my last breath and the ax I was buried with.’ Sigurd said taking a step closer to you.

You were so shocked you couldn’t put together a sentence.

‘Because of this ax and how Ivar killed me…I could not enter Valhalla and until I forgive him I will never enter its gates and feast with the Gods.’

‘Is that the message, that your Gods have for me? That you are angry with Ivar even from the grave.’ you asked.

‘The message is…they can’t go back home until I forgive Ivar. And I will only forgive him when he takes this ax and gives me a sacrifice.’ Sigurd said as he handed you the ax.

Your hands were shaking, not just from its literal weight; but the emotional weight of it.This ax killed someone, the person you were talking to.

‘What kind of sacrifice? They can’t kill anything here.’ you said with a shaky voice.

‘A true sacrifice.’ he said.

 

‘(Y/N)!’ you jumped at the sudden loud noise that came from your living room.

When you turned back to the spot where Sigurd had just been only to find him gone.

‘(Y/N).’

You turn back to the door and see Hvitserk coming into the kitchen.

It seemed whatever mystical force had kept your door from opening had also vanished.

You weren’t the only one making observations either.

Hvitserk’s eyes were zeroed in on the ax in your hands.

‘Where did you get that?’ he asked quietly.

‘I-’

‘What is taking so long?’ Ivar said impatiently as he wheeled himself around his older brother.

The second he looked at you and the ax you were holding his face went white.

‘No.’ Ivar exhaled.

‘Sigurd…he gave me a message.’

Without saying a word Ivar backed out of the kitchen.

‘Ivar wait.’ you called out as you followed him.

‘No.’ he repeated as he he turned away from you and headed toward the hallway.

You heard the gasp of all the others as they saw you with the ax.

‘By the Gods.’ Ubbe gasped as he stood up.

Still you kept your focus on keeping up with Ivar who was still wheeling away from you.

‘Ivar please.’ you pleaded.

‘No!’ he yelled as he slammed the door of his room in your face.

‘Where did you get this ax?’ Ubbe asked.

You turned around and saw everyone had followed you into the hallway.

‘Sigurd…he gave it to me…with a message from your Gods.’ you said.

Hvitserk took the ax from you, his eyes full of sadness as they focused on the bloody ax head.

‘What was the message?’ Bjorn asked.

You looked back to Ivar’s door, unsure if you should talk about this without Ivar present, but at the same time the others deserved to know.

‘He says because of how he died he couldn’t enter Valhalla, until he forgives Ivar he never will. None of you can go home until he does.’

‘We all knew he wouldn’t get in, but I had hoped.’ Ubbe said sadly placing a hand on the ax handle.

‘If we can’t go home until he earns his way into Valhalla what do we do til then? Just sit her and wait?’ Bjorn asked, almost sounding annoyed.

‘He won’t forgive Ivar and move on until Ivar takes that ax n his hands and makes a sacrifice.’

‘A sacrifice?’ Lagertha asked in confusion.

‘A true sacrifice, those were his exact words. Do any of you know what that means, I tried to tell him you couldn’t kill anything he but he vanished before I could ask more questions.’ you asked.

‘The only sacrifice I know involves killing.’ Bjorn sighed.

‘Besides that Ivar won’t touch this…he is too guilty. He never forgave himself for what he did to Sigurd.’ Hvitserk added.

No words could describe how heavy your heart was for Ivar.

You would never know or understand what he is he is going through; but who doesn’t know what it’s like to lose control?

To have one bad decision in a bad moment have an absolutely horrible outcome.

‘Well he is going to have to, we cannot stay here for the rest of our lives. I have children and a wife back home. We all have lives to continue living.’ Bjorn said.

‘He is right, in this world we can’t live properly outside of your home, even on the occasion you do allow us to go out we are in fear of your laws. We do not know your ways and customs (Y/N) we wouldn’t even know if we were doing something that would put you in danger.’ Lagertha reasoned.

Bjorn shook his head tiredly before he leaving the hallway to go to his room, or that’s what you assumed.

‘I need to speak with him.’ Lagertha sighed before following after her son.

All you wanted to do was help, you wanted to say something to make Bjorn feel better, but what could you say? What could you do?

You look back at Ubbe and Hvitserk, they both looked upset with how little concern Bjorn seemed to have, not only for Ivar but Sigurd as well.

‘Guys…’ you started, but you weren’t sure what to say next.

‘We are never going home.’ Ubbe said before he and his brother left the hallway.

Now you were alone outside of Ivar’s room, with your heart broken for this family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finally chills out...after a bit more chaos.

You were unsure what to do, who to comfort first.

Ubbe and Hvitserk had each other, and Lagertha was taming Bjorn. So Ivar it was.

You went around to your room and walked through the connecting bathroom.

‘Ivar?’ you called softly as you entered the room, trying to prepare whatever disaster you might walk in on.

What you saw when you walked in proved you were right to be tense, Ivar was on the ground as if he had fallen from his chair and he was convulsing.

You rushed to his side and take him into arms, at first you thought you he was having a seizure, but you looked at his face and saw that his, while wide with fear, they were focused.

A panic attack.

‘Its OK Ivar, I’m right here, I’m with you.’ you said.

Still he couldn’t get in good breath.

‘OK, listen to me Ivar, we are going to take a deep breath. Breath in for four seconds.’ you said before taking a breath, making sure to watch Ivar do the same.

‘Good, good; now lets just hold it in for five seconds. One, two, three, four, five; now let it all out.’ you instructed,

Ivar let out a long sigh and seemed to calm down a bit, you and he did the exercise a few times until he was calm enough to speak.

‘There you go.’ you sighed in relief.

‘Sigurd will never forgive me no matter what I sacrifice…I will never forgive me.’ Ivar sobbed.

‘We will never return to Kattegat and it will be my fault because I killed him…my own brother.’ he cried.

You held him close.

‘Don’t you lose hope Ivar, things will get better, we’ll figure something out. For right now why don’t you get in bed and I’ll tuck you in and you can sleep until you feel better.’ you offered.

He wiped his eyes before he nodded and pull himself up onto the bed.

You pulled the covers over him and rubbed his hair gently ran a hand through his hair before you kissed his forehead.

‘Sweet dreams Ivar.’ you whispered.

Ivar didn’t say anything back, he just turned over and pulled the covers over his head, the way a child would after a bad day at school. 

You sighed sadly before you turned and left the room.

Once you were back in the hall you were about to go and check on Ubbe and Hvitserk when you heard a knock on the door.

You waled over to the door and looked through the peephole.

Alvin.

You rolled your eyes as you open the door.

‘You really couldn’t have chosen a worse time to show up unannounced.’ you said as you stepped outside closing the door behind you.

‘If I had called you wouldn’t have answered.’

‘No I’d answer…and tell you I don’t want you near my damn house.’ you sassed as you folded your arms.

‘Please (Y/N) let’s just talk, just the two of us. There isn’t a girl in my car and I even deleted every girl I had in my phone. I just…I want you back.’ he said reaching out to grab you by the waist.

You backed away from him.

‘What you do now doesn’t change what you did, or all the girls you did it with Alvin. So try peddling that “baby I want you back” shtick for the next girl, maybe she’ll fall for it.’ you said.

‘I’m not peddling anything, I miss you. I know I was wrong going out looking for sex behind your back. You weren’t ready, I respected that and didn’t want to force you, but I wasn’t patient enough to wait for you to be ready and found someone else.’

‘A lot of someones.’ you said.

‘Yes a lot…and each time it was wrong. The other girls they were just…sex and nudes, you were everything that mattered. A person to talk to, a friend I could trust and a good girl to bring home and settle down with.’

‘I was good to you Alvin, better than you deserved. I don’t like making the same mistake twice. We were a mistake; I’m not ready for sex, you aren’t ready wait for sex.’ you reasoned.

‘I’m ready to wait for you now.’

‘It’s too late Alvin.’ you said.

Just when Alvin was going to speak the door opened and there stood Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvitserk and Lagertha.

‘Who the hell is these people?’ he asked as he tensed up his body language.

‘We heard the door open and thought maybe it was Sigurd again.’ Hvitserk said as he looked at Alvin.

‘Is this Alvin?’ Lagertha asked.

‘Yes, he was just leaving.’ you said as you tried to herd them back into the house.

‘The one who made you cry? This is that Alvin?’ Ubbe asked as his looked your ex up and down, sizing him up.

‘Yes, everyone jus-

‘Good, just what I needed after the day I’ve had.’ Bjorn said as he stepped past you and got in Alvin’s face.

‘You got a problem old head?’ Alvin asked defensively getting in a fighting stance.

Bjorn didn’t seem to notice the change in position at all, he just grabbed Alvin by his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

‘What the fuck?! Let go of me old man!’ 

‘Bjorn put him down! No fighting! I told you no fighting!’ you yelled as you tried to make the beast of a man put down your poor ex.

With a heavy sigh and the roll of his eyes he dropped Alvin like a sack of potatoes.

‘All of you inside, we’ll talk later.’ you said as you went to help Alvin stand back up.

They all spared Alvin one last look before they went back inside.

‘Nah, what the hell was that shit who the hell were they and why they in yo house?!’ Alvin yelled angrily. 

‘Foreigners! I rented out some of the rooms for extra pocket money, they stay here until their visas expire. They were who I bought the clothes for at Walmart, I was going to tell you but you looked busy.’ you lied.

‘That big ass old motherfucker…tell his ass to get back out here!’ Alvin said angrily.

‘No! That man is veteran a damn good one from the stories he’s told he could kill you! Alvin just go, we are over and that old man is just having a bad day and so are you. Please please please just walk away, don’t tell anyone don’t call the cops or they could get in serious trouble. Alvin please do this one thing for me if you ever cared at all, just walk away and forget this.’ you begged.

He was still angry, you could see that, but he looked at you and sighed before he nodded.

‘I don’t snitch…not even on big ass old heads.’ he said.

You sighed with relief.

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Don’t sweat it…and (Y/N), I am sorry for what I did. If by some miracle you ever decided to give me a second chance I’d take it, and I would be better.’ he said before he turned and left.

You watched him get in his truck and drive off.

Now that he was gone you had a whole other monster to deal with inside.

You went inside and there they were on the couch with faces ready for a scolding.

‘I’m not mad or disappointed so I’m not going to yell, none of us need that right now. Today has been…today fucking sucked.’ you said bluntly.

‘I had to work, I got sexually harassed and you all have had a visit from your brother, my ex popped up and you nearly got into a second fight after we had avoided the first.’ you summarized.

‘Yes today…fucking sucked.’ Lagertha agreed.

‘I say we spend the rest of this long ass day watching TV, and eating our feelings. That’s how most people handle a bad day.’ you said as you set the TV up and pushed play on the show.

You head back into the kitchen to get a few bags of chips and Little Debbie snack cakes from the pantry, using your shoe to prop the door open just in case.

You came back into the living living room and put all the goods on the table and opened a few, showing them how to eat the snacks before you sat down on the love seat and opened a bag of Cheetos while the show played.

You all fall into a comfortable silence while watching Merlin, the vikings didn’t ask questions they just sat on the couch and ate.

Finally, things were chilled…for now at least.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Ivar are having a moment before Sigurd interrupts.

Your neck hurt like hell and your head wasn’t in much better shape, it felt like you could physically feel your brain throbbing in your skull.

‘Ugh!’ you groaned in pain as you sat up and looked around.

The others had also fallen asleep on the couch, they looked like a puppy pile the way they all curled around each other.

You stood up and stretched, listening to your old lady bones snap crackle and pop like a bowl of Rice Krispies.

With a sigh you cut off the TV and went to your room to get your laptop.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you turned on the light and saw Ivar sitting straight up in the bed.

‘How long have you been up?’ you asked.

‘I don’t know, a while.’ he answered.

‘Are you sleepy?’

‘No, I slept already, are you tired?’ Ivar asked.

‘I just woke up, I was going to try and find something that could help us find a way to get you all home.’ you said as you picked up your laptop from your desk and sat beside Ivar.

‘How?’

‘With the help of this magical thing called the internet.’ you replied as you opened the computer and opened up chrome.

‘Internet?’ Ivar repeated.

‘Yeah, it’s the biggest source of information in the world, its where I learned everything I know about you and your people.’

‘This box is a teacher?’

‘This box is almost everything in the world.’ you said, going straight to google.

Ivar moved closer to you and looked at the screen curiously and a thought crossed your mind.

'Can you read this?’ you asked.

‘No.’ he said shaking his head.

‘And when I talk to you what language do you hear?’

‘Norse.’ Ivar answered simply.

You hummed at that, you figured that whatever Norse God had snatched them up from forever ago decided to take care of the language barrier.

Brushing it off you went back to what you were doing, typing in “what is a true sacrifice”

‘How do you understand these strange things?’ Ivar asked in confusion.

‘Well we learn how to read and write when we are little, so I can’t really explain it too well.’ you answer.

‘I would like to learn.’ 

‘What?’ you asked in surprise.

‘These marks look like the ones on a piece of paper that was given to me and my brothers. We can’t read it and I want to make sure it says what he promised.’ Ivar explained.

‘Well I don’t see anything wrong with teaching you how to read, but for now let me see if I can find out what a true sacrifice is.’ you said as you scrolled down and looked at a few of the links.

You and Ivar fell into a comfortable silence as you searched through the sites, mostly they were motivational crap and sob stories.

So you changed the search to “Viking true sacrifice”.

At some point Ivar had laid down and placed his head in your lap and you moved the laptop a bit so you could still use it while he rested his head on your thighs.

‘(Y/N)...can I tell you something private? I mean can I trust you never to speak this to the others?’ Ivar asked suddenly.

‘Of course.’ you replied instantly, without a thought. 

‘There is a part of me...that doesn’t want to go back.’ he said softly.

By some miracle you manage to hold back a gasp of shock. From what you had read you always imagined Ivar the Boneless as a very ambitious man who was eager to see and conquer everything he could.

Even now that you had actually met him and seen that he was younger and much less terrifying than you imagined but his personality, as far as you could tell, was what you had assumed.

To hear him say he didn’t want to go back and keep on taking over was shocking.

‘Can you tell me why?’

‘...you will not come with us.’ he said softly.

Now you were simply stunned into silence as you looked down at Ivar and noticed Ivar was putting in all his effort to not look up at you.

‘When we go back it will go back to what it was; wars, dirt, blood...and loneliness.’ Ivar continued.

‘Ivar.’ you sighed as you began running your fingers through his hair, practically petting him.

‘I don’t want to go back to having no one. I don’t want to go back to a world where I always have to be angry and untrusting because no one cares for me and nothing is safe. I like it here, where you are.’ he said, finally he looked up at you with honest and nervous eyes.

‘You jumped into the water and saved me, you gave me the chair and you made me realize that I was the one destroying the bond between my brothers. You look at me without pity or disgust.’ 

‘Those things I did were the right things to do, maybe not then but a lot of morals have changed since then. People are nicer and more caring now, no one would have let you drown or leave you to crawl around.’

‘People back home will, and when I am hurt I will have to hurt alone because I can not let my guard down. I haven’t let it down since my mother died...she was the only one in my world who loved me. Despite all my broken bones, tantrums and violence she loved me; she smothered me and tried to keep me away from things but she loved me.’ Ivar reminisced.

‘Around you I relax, I never feel like you will suddenly attack me.’

‘I won’t and I would never let someone else. Ivar I care about you...and there is a small part of me that doesn’t want you and the others to leave either.’ you confessed.

With a sigh you closed the laptop, giving up on your search for the moment.

'I have six little siblings, three I hardly see and another three I helped raise in this house with my mom. Your room was my sister's, Ubbe and Hvitserk are in brothers’ rooms and Lagertha is my mom's.’ you started.

'Then one day I looked up and everyone was gone and I lived in this big family house alone. Yes you all were unexpected and a bit hard to handle but at least you were people.’ you said.

Ivar sat up looked at you.

‘If you do not wish for us to leave then why are you trying to find a way to make us leave?’ he asked almost accusingly.

‘I’m not trying to make you go anywhere, but Bjorn is right Ivar. You all have lives back in your time and very important ones that greatly affect the way things are now. I don’t know a damn thing about time travel but I know that if you guys don’t go back and do the thing you have to then eventually that’s gonna bite us in the ass.’ you explained.

‘Please believe me Ivar, I am not sending you away, I am not trying to get rid of you. If I had my way you all would stay here and I’d never be in this stupid big empty house alone again, but it can’t be that way.’ 

‘I know, there are far too many reasons why we must go, but why must you stay? If you are alone here why can’t you come with us?’

‘Just because no one is here doesn’t mean they don’t need me Ivar; I have to manage our money, keep up the house, if I left my family…’ you trailed off, not even wanting to continue that thought.

He looked very disappointed but did not complain or argue with your reasoning.

‘Ivar.’ you said as a feeling suddenly gripped your heart.

When Ivar look up at you he looked surprised when you gently touched his cheek and looked into his eyes.

‘I really don’t want you to leave.’ you whispered before you placed a small chaste kiss on his lips.

You were too drunk the last time you had kissed him, so the soft plump feeling of his lips against yours felt completely new.  
When you pulled back you couldn’t even look at Ivar, you were sure if you hadn’t been blessed with melanin that you’d be a tomato.

‘I’m sorry.’ you said awkwardly.

’Why are you apologizing?’

‘Because I- I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. It was completely inappropria-’ before you could finish Ivar’s lips were back on yours.

His kiss was slow but sure, not at all rough but firm.

You found yourself giving into the kiss in an instant, bringing your hand up to tangle your fingers through his hair.

Through the haze of your mind you feel him move the laptop from your lap before he pulled himself to lay on top of you.

All the while never breaking the kiss.

You wanted this kiss to last forever but your lungs were on fire and screaming for air so you pulled away, with the kiss broken you and Ivar both seemed to catch your breath.

‘If I didn’t tell you when I was drunk, I just want you to know you are a really good kisser Ivar.’ you panted.

‘Thank you.’ Ivar blushed.

‘...’

‘...’

‘Do you...want to kiss more?’ Ivar asked.

‘We uh we have a lot to do tomorrow so we should really…’ you tried to reason but it was hard to focus when all you could think about was how good of a kisser Ivar was.

This time it was you who pulled Ivar down into a deep kiss, giving yourself fully into the kiss, spreading your legs so he could settle between them.

You and Ivar had officially upgraded from innocent kissing to full on making out, exploring each other.

Once again you pulled away to breath, this time Ivar began kissing at your neck that was still covered in hickeys that he and his brothers had left that drunk night.

Apparently hickeys are hella sensitive.

‘Mmm Ivar.’ you hissed in pleasure.

‘(Y/N) did you have anything to drink?’ Ivar asked as he sat up a bit.

‘No.’ 

‘Are you doing this with me because you want to? Will you regret this?’

You looked up at him, really looked; you saw his his swollen lips, cute little nose and his perfect jawline. Then you saw his eyes, his blue eyes that were the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen.

There was so much emotion in his eyes; they were wide with excitement, pupils dilated in his lust, but mostly they were nervous. You have no clue how to explain it but it was a gut feeling, something was telling you that Ivar was afraid of your answer.

‘I am not drunk and this isn’t something that I will ever regret.’ you said.

Still he looked unsure so you take his face both your hands.

‘I will not ever regret kissing you Ivar the Boneless.’ you promised.

He sighed in relief before he leaned down and kissed you.

The two of you kept going at it, kissing each other like repressed teenagers, both of you excited and eager.

You felt Ivar’s hand slide down your body and his fingers hooked on the waistband of your pants and you immediately broke the kiss and grabbed his hand.

‘Wait, Ivar don’t.’ you said beggingly as you looked up at him.

He was panting trying to calm down, and he looked disappointed.

‘It-it’s not you, it is so not you Ivar, you are doing great, like seriously...but I’ve never done this before and as much as we hate it you will leave.’ you said.

The sudden realization that you had been reminding Ivar of all night hit you like a ton of bricks.  
Ivar was going to leave, the guy you felt the most comfortable with in a long time was going to leave. He had to, there was nothing either of you could do to change that fact and it broke your heart.

You felt like you could finally be comfortable with someone and maybe you could finally let go of your fear and just let another person see ALL of you and trust them not to hurt you.

Ivar was that person and he was going to leave you.

‘(Y/N)? You’re crying.’ Ivar said, wiping away your tears.

‘Ivar...this is the first time in my life that I have ever said this, but I want this, but I want to keep going.’ you said as your tears kept falling.

‘Then why are your so sad?’ he asked gently.

‘Because even though I finally want to I can’t. Not when I know you can’t stay, not when I know I can’t have you the way I would need you after.’ you cried.

Ivar sighed sadly and placed a kiss on your forehead, moving to lay down beside you so that you could cuddle into him while you sobbed.

‘(Y/N) my first love, I do understand your heartache. I do not know how I would be able to go back home if I’d had you. ‘ Ivar said softly as he held you in his arms.

‘It’s not fair is it? Finally ready for something you’ve been waiting on forever and you can’t have it.’ you said once you’d calmed down.

‘No it’s not, but the Gods I serve are not known for being fair, they are prideful and spiteful. Maybe that is why they brought us here, for me to find a woman just to lose her...simply out of spite.’ he sighed.

You hummed in though as you enjoyed the comfort Ivar was providing.

‘Tell me (Y/N)...is your Christian god fair?’

At that you had to arch your own brow.

‘Well my god is...very forgiving, I can’t really call him fair. He is honest though, he said that life would be full of hardships and I’ll be damned if that ain’t the truth. But he promised eternal life to those who confessed he was their lord and savior.’ you answered.

You almost felt Ivar rolling his eyes.  
‘Sounds like one desperate God to me, do whatever you want all your life then say I’m your savior and I’ll give you everything eternal happiness.’ he scoffed.

‘Well at least with him the rules are clear, he doesn’t snatch you out of time to teach you a lesson.’ you grinned up at him.

Ivar let out an amused chuckle.

‘Maybe my Gods are too harsh and yours is too soft.’ he agreed.

‘Either way they brought us together just to tear us apart.’ you said sadly.

‘That they did, if I were an ungodly man I’d curse them.’

‘Don’t you dare. If they snatched you through a timeline to help you I’d hate to see them angry.’ you warned.

‘I guess you are right...I wish things were different. That I could make a great sacrifice to please the Gods and stay by your side, I do not care if it’s here or back in Kattegat.’

‘Sacrifice?’ you asked as you sat up and looked at Ivar with wide eyes.

‘What?’ 

'A sacrifice! That is what Sigurd meant! Not killing some animal he meant me!’ you shouted.

'Sigurd wants you to be sacrificed?’ Ivar asked in disgust.

'No! I mean I hope not, but I think he wants you to leave me...willingly.’

'Right you are darling.’

You nearly jump out of your skin as you turn around and see Sigurd standing at the foot of your bed.

Just as dead as he was in the kitchen.

'Sigurd.’ Ivar said, completely stunned and in disbelief.

'Hello Ivar.’ Sigurd said looking at his killer with cold hateful eyes.

'I-I am sorry...I did not mean to.’ Ivar managed to say with a shaking voice.

'I do not believe you...Boneless, and deep in your heart I know you don't believe it either.’ Sigurd said harshly.

You were about to step in when Sigurd looked over at you.

‘This is the girl Odin chose for you Ivar...your one and only love.’ he said as he looked over you more than he had in the kitchen earlier.

‘How did you speak with the All Father?’ Ivar asked.

‘He came to me and spoke of how I died and asked if I want to avenge myself when he saw my brothers would not. For all the hate I have for you killing you is not my wish, but I wanted you to hurt, to find love and lose it...the way I felt for Margrethe.’

‘Margrethe? You didn’t love her, you poured the ale for her and Ubbe’s woman, you knew that he shared her with Hvitserk.’ Ivar argued.

‘I did love her, but Ubbe married her first and if I couldn’t have her wholly to myself then I would not have her at all.’ Sigurd replied as he walked around the room.

Without meaning to you find yourself moving closer to Ivar when Sigurd got to your side of the bed.

‘When I told Odin that I didn’t want you dead, because despite my hate for you I knew it would break father’s heart...mother’s too. I just wanted to hurt you he told me physical is nothing. Real pain is the pain in your chest, the ache of loss...the hole that only a woman can leave in a man’s heart.’ Sigurd continued as he picked up a skull shaped paperweight from your bedside table.

‘When Hvitserk sacrificed to Odin he told me he would send you all to a woman that would work out your ridiculous war, and as no woman in our time would ever love a man like you Ivar I asked him to find a woman that would love you.’

‘Are you serious?’ you asked in complete shock.

‘Deadly serious I’m afraid.’ Sigurd grinned.

‘That is not funny, did you or Odin think about the woman on the other end of time? Or was I just some secondary thought?’ you asked in complete offense.

‘Do not be angry-’

‘Fuck that, don’t tell me not to be angry Casper the douchey ghost. If you wanted me to help them talk things out without violence then fine, if you wanted to hurt Ivar then that’s your own business, but you had no right involving my feelings.’ you said angrily as you sat up more confidently.

‘Trust me love, you will find another man...a better one.’ Sigurd said as he looked at Ivar.

‘She is right Sigurd, she has nothing to do with the hate you have for me. It isn’t fair to her, she doesn’t deserve it.’ Ivar agreed.

‘I know it is not, and to you miss I am sorry, but it still remains. None of them to go home until he is ready to hold the ax he killed me with and sacrifice his own happiness.’ 

You were so ready to hit this guy.

‘Sigurd…’

‘Make your sacrifice Boneless.’ Sigurd said before he vanished before your eyes.

You stared at the place where he was just standing in awe, you even leaned forward waved your hand in the now empty space just to be sure he was actually gone.

‘I don’t mean to insult you Ivar, but that brother of yours is kind of a dick.’ you said as you sat back down on the mattress.

‘He always was.’ Ivar agreed.


End file.
